


Operation: Hawaii Honeymoon

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dancing, Eddie nearly married Myra, Fake Dating, Karaoke, M/M, Richie has a jealous ex, Ziplining, and Eddie has a jealous Myra, just bros helping each other out, poolside drinking, to make those ex's jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: A plan formed in Eddie’s head. One that would benefit them both. “Does your ex have an instagram?” Eddie asked.Eddie shook his head. “Do you want to make her jealous?”“More than anything.”“Hear me out then.” Eddie said, plunging forward even though he knew his idea was ridiculous. “What if you came to Hawaii with me? We’ll act like the perfect couple- she’ll get jealous, maybe want you back, and Myra will have to accept that I’m gay and will leave me alone.”Richie looked up at him, a noodle dangling out of his mouth. “What?”[ or Eddie and Richie meet on a plane to Hawaii and strike up a deal. Pretend to be lovers to make Richie’s ex-girlfriend jealous and convince Eddie’s ex-fiance Myra that he’s gay. What could go wrong?]





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie gulped down another drink, hoping the travel sized tequila would help him drown out the last 24 hours. As it hit his throat he let out an involuntary shudder. He rarely drank tequila and it was failing him. The past day’s events were still far too vivid and painful. 

He was contemplating another one when someone appeared at his side, looking from him to the seat assignments. “Hey short stack, I’m in the middle seat.” 

Eddie looked up, already slightly drunk and tried to stand. He stumbled slightly and the taller man caught his elbow, giving him an easy grin. “Drunk pre-plane ride? Are you that bad of a flier?”

Eddie glared at the man as he settled into the middle seat. His long legs barely fit and Eddie wondered if he’d be trying to take over his leg room the whole flight. “No.” Eddie said, falling back into his seat with his tiny bottle. “If you must know, I happen to be drinking out my feelings.”

“Kindred spirits. Fucking cheers to that.” He said, taking a small bottle out of his pocket and holding it up. Eddie tapped his bottle against it and both downed their drinks. The man kept glancing around, looking like he was trying to make himself smaller. It was an impossible task, he was easily at least 6’3 and wearing a bright pink gaudy shirt. 

“What are you hiding from?” Eddie finally asked, annoyed by the constant twitching. 

“A couple in first class.” He replied, putting the bottle in the pouch of his seat and grabbing another from his pocket. Eddie arched his eyebrow and made a continue motion with his hand. The tall man downed another nip then spoke, “I cleared out my frequent flyer miles to make a grand gesture to my ex. We broke up last week because she was moving to Australia and I realized it was a mistake. So I bought a ticket to follow her. Fucking romantic right?”

Eddie nodded, enthralled by the story. The other man laughed humorlessly. “Bought some flowers and a fucking ring. Then I get on the plane and what do I see? She’s making out with her supposed platonic best friend who is flying with her to help her get adjusted to her new life. Yea, I’m sure he’ll be great at helping her adjust.” He scoffed. “But the break up was all my fault, I’m the one who can’t commit. Fucking bullshit.” 

He pulled out another drink and Eddie asked, “Why didn’t you just get off the plane?” 

“It was too late, the doors had already closed. The flight attendant just told me to take my seat and enjoy my flight. Now I’m on my way to fucking Hawaii then Australia. My fucking dream vacation.” He snorted and finished his third drink then watched as Eddie played with another bottle. “What’s your story? What are those feelings you’re hiding with tequila?”

“Mine is a bit more basic- supposed to get married yesterday, saw her at the altar and ran.” Eddie said, a bit surprised at how easily it fell from his lips. Probably because it all still felt surreal. He hadn't had time to process what he had done. 

The other man leaned in, probably excited to hear someone else’s mess of a story. “Ran? What happened?” 

Eddie sighed, this part was a little harder to say. “I realized this months ago but, I’m gay. I tried to tell her, when I realized, but she told me that it was just pre wedding jitters. But yesterday, seeing Myra up there, I couldn’t do it. My feet wouldn’t walk up that aisle. I turned and ran as fast as I fucking could.” 

The man grinned and looked Eddie up and down. “Gay huh?”

“As Elton John.”

“I’ll drink to that.” He said as each pulled another bottle out. “What did your friends say?” 

He grimaced. He had been avoiding everyone and unfortunately that included his best friends, Mike and Ben. The three had been close since high school and the other two dating hadn’t changed that. Eddie never felt like a third wheel with them, which he always appreciated. He didn’t know how they’d react to him being gay or him disappearing from the altar. Their disappointment would be worse than anyone else’s. 

“I don’t know. I turned my phone off, I couldn’t handle any of it. And now I’m going on my honeymoon alone so I guess I’ll deal with all of it in two weeks.” It had been a spur of the moment decision. After leaving the wedding he had wandered around for hours, trying to talk himself into going back, knowing he could still salvage it. But then, around 8pm, he realized he didn’t want to. He had been living a lie for 27 years and he didn’t want to do it any longer. He had gone home to his small apartment, thankful that Myra insisted on them living separately until after the wedding, and had started to unpack when he abruptly changed his mind. He had been pulling out a pair of shorts when he said fuck it, he was going to go on the honeymoon alone. He had changed a few items in his luggage then drove to the airport, getting there horrendously early and camping in an airport bar until it was time to board. 

He knew that eventually he’d have to deal with what he did- and the monster hangover that he was working up to- but this still felt like the right decision. He only really felt bad for not telling his friends where he was. 

“Fucking love it dude. You’re such a badass.” The lanky man downed his drink. “I’m Richie by the way,” He said, sticking his hand out.

“Eddie.” Eddie said accepting the shake. The plane finally took off and each ordered a drink as soon as they could. 

As the flight started Eddie was surprised how much he was enjoying this stranger. Usually on planes he preferred to put headphones in and ignore everyone around him, listening to music or an audio book. But being able to complain about Myra and listen to someone else talk about their ex was soothing. Eddie found like he liked Richie’s strange self deprecating sense of humor- and the fact that both were several shots in before food was served probably helped.

“What the fuck are you going to do in Australia?” Eddie asked, diving into his pasta. An odd choice for breakfast but he was hoping it would absorb some of the alcohol sloshing in his stomach. “Avoid your ex and her new beau?” 

“Fuck, I don’t know. Maybe try to box a kangaroo or something.” Richie tried again to steal another piece of Eddie’s food. He slapped him away, laughing. Richie had been trying to distract Eddie for the last ten minutes in an attempt to nab a piece.

“You have no shame. You should have gotten the pasta you carb thief.” 

Richie pushed out his bottom lip, “But I was unaware of the deliciousness of pasta at 10,000 feet! Take pity on me, I’m recently single and very pitiful!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed his food over. Richie’s eyebrows went up, “Really?” Eddie nodded, watching as he dove in. 

“You know you’d die if you tried to take on a kangaroo, right? They’re built like boxers.” He said.

Richie shrugged. “What else is there to do? Cuddle a koala? Stalk my ex? Wallow? Fuck that. I would like some revenge though, maybe I’ll put a scorpion in her bed or something.” He resumed trying to shove as much of Eddie’s leftover food into his mouth as he could. Eddie stole the pitiful brownie from Richie’s dinner and ate it, thinking. 

A plan formed in his head. One that would benefit them both. “Does she have an instagram?” Eddie asked. 

Richie looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Yes, she’s on it religiously. Why? Do you want to follow her? That’s weird. I mean, she’s hot but not really your type, being a woman and all.” 

Eddie shook his head. “No I don’t want to follow her. I want us to help each other. Do you want to make her jealous?”

“More than anything.” 

“Hear me out then.” Eddie said, plunging forward even though he knew his idea was ridiculous. “What if you came to Hawaii with me? We’ll act like the perfect couple- she’ll get jealous, maybe want you back, and Myra will have to accept that I’m gay and will leave me alone.” 

Richie looked up at him, a noodle dangling out of his mouth. “What?”

Eddie shrugged. It sounded insane when he said it out loud, he knew it. But there was no turning back so he kept talking. “It’s all paid for. And it’s a fucking couples resort. We’re both sad and alone, might as well be sad and alone together.” He paused. “It’s all inclusive, you don’t have to pay for anything. We can pretend to be dating, take some fucking gorgeous pictures and forget about the world for two weeks.” 

Richie didn't speak for a minute. Eddie saw his eyes flicker towards first class and was about to retract the offer when he nodded. “Yea, that sounds fucking great actually. Drunk on a beach is what I need to get over Cynthia.”

“We’ll be in the same room.” Eddie added, “Same bed.” 

Richie shrugged. “As long as your recently un-closeted self can handle all this.” Richie said, gesturing down his rumpled food stained shirt.

Eddie snorted. “I think I can manage.” 

\---

“Kaspbrak, checking in.” Eddie said, watching as someone loaded up their luggage. The entryway to the resort was gorgeous, with huge granite pillars and marble floors. Myra had insisted that they spare no expense for the honeymoon and Eddie had reluctantly agreed. He was enjoying watching a still slightly drunk Richie poke all of the plants to see if there were real. 

The concierge took his ID and looked him up. “Welcome! Mr and Mrs. Kaspbrak. On your honeymoon, fantastic!” 

At that, Richie perked up, walking over and throwing an arm around Eddie. In the short time he’d known Richie Eddie had already learned that Richie was very touchy and had no understanding of personal boundaries. He had fallen asleep on Eddie during the plane ride, his head on Eddie’s shoulder and his arm thrown in his lap. It was uncomfortable but Eddie let him, Richie probably needed some sleep after the day he’d had. Eddie let him stay until Richie started to drool, then he woke him up with a jab to the side, laughing as Richie sputtered and swore loudly.

“Actually it’s Mr. and Mr.” Richie told the man, kissing Eddie’s hair. Eddie was vaguely uncomfortable with the gesture. He’d never been much for PDA, he and Myra rarely even held hands, but he knew they needed to sell it. They’d discussed it a bit more on the plane, agreeing that some touching and cuddling would be necessary, especially since they were supposed to be on their honeymoon.  “Must have it wrong in that little system of yours.”

The man looked from Eddie to Richie and back to his computer. “I’m terribly sorry for the mistake. We’ll get that fixed right away. For now though, here are your room keys and a schedule of events. If there’s anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask.” The concierge explained a bit more about the resort and Eddie watched as Richie disappeared then reappeared with two drinks in coconuts. 

“Here darling, have a drink.” Eddie guessed that Richie had already drank half of his, he had a big smile on his face and was looking around happily. 

“Let’s go to our room,  _ babe _ .” Eddie said, nodding a thanks to the concierge and following the bellhop to their room.

Richie whistled as they opened the door, tipping the boy as he left. “Damn Eds, you guys spared no expense.” 

“Eds?” Eddie asked, following Richie in. A large part of the room was taken up by a heart shaped bed, there was a hot tub in the corner and Eddie could see a door that lead to their patio and the ocean. It wasn’t Eddie’s style but he hadn't wanted to argue with Myra. It had all the traditional things that were considered romantic - red roses on the bed, a chilled bottle of champagne, and a variety of heart shaped things around the room. Eddie hated it but he knew what he was getting into with Myra, she was all about a storybook romance. 

Richie, however, seemed thrilled. He threw himself on the bed, bouncing slightly. “Yea Eds, it's a nickname.” He made a delighted noise. “This bed vibrates. Fucking love it. Come sit by me.” 

Eddie pinched his mouth together and Richie patted next to him, wiggling his eyebrows in what was probably supposed to be a seductive manner. That was all it took, Eddie leapt on the bed, landing beside Richie. 

“You stuck the landing, nice job.” Richie said, chuckling and turning up the vibration. 

Eddie was laughing too, and only partially because of Richie’s joke. More because he finally realized that he was  _ free _ . He didn’t have to marry Myra. He didn’t have to pretend anymore, or ever again, didn’t have to live the life he thought he’d be stuck with.  He had changed that by not marrying Myra. 

He wasn’t a timid man but he didn’t fight things that felt inevitable. It was why he hadn't ever thrown off the shackles of his overprotective mother and why he had agreed to marry Myra. Both had seemed like forces outside of his control and he had let himself get pushed along that path, going along with what they wanted. But not anymore. This insane decision was his and his alone. 

It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest, one he didn’t even know was there. He felt relieved and lighter than he had in months. Things would be a shit show when he went home but right now he let himself be happy in this hotel room, laying next to a man he barely knew. 

“You’re not an ax murderer, right?” Eddie asked, closing his eyes and enjoying the vibrations. “Probably should have asked that before.”

“Nah, gave that up years ago. Now I just tie people up and steal their money.”

“Kinky.” Eddie said, laughing. They laid there for a minute, enjoying being off the plane and in paradise. As much as Eddie hated the room he had to admit that he liked the bed, it was comfortable and the vibration was actually nice, if a little weird. Then Eddie asked, “What do you do?” They had covered a lot on the plane but not things like careers or family. 

“Radio host.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Eddie asked. “I’m sure you’re a one man show.”

Richie chuckled. “You have no idea. I’ve got a million impressions. I can talk to myself for hours. It’s the best conversation I’ve ever had.”

“You need better friends then.” At the mention of friends Eddie felt a stab of guilt. His friends didn’t know where he was, or who he was with. He owed them that much. 

Sitting up he said, “I’m going to make a phone call. Should probably tell someone that I crossed an ocean.”

Richie nodded, his eyes still closed. “You’re ruining my plans to tie you up, now people will be on to me.”

Eddie snorted and grabbed his phone, stepping outside as he finally took it off airplane mode. He was flooded with calls, texts and emails. Grimacing, he saw that most were from his mother and Myra. Ignoring those he read the ones from his friends. He paged through until he found a thread with him, Mike and Ben.  There were several urgent ones from yesterday asking where Eddie was and that he should call them. Then a few more from that morning, saying they were worried.

He took a deep breath and dialed Ben’s number. The two were always together so he knew he could catch them both. 

Ben’s worried face filled his screen. “Shit! Eddie! Where have you been?”

He gave an embarrassed wave. “Well, currently, I’m in Hawaii.” 

“What?” Eddie watched as Mike’s face came on the screen, nudging Ben’s aside. 

Eddie took another deep breath, knowing he needed to start from the beginning. “I’m gay.” He said nervously, watching their expressions. 

Neither said anything so he asked, “Don’t you want to say something? Anything?” 

Ben looked at Mike then back at Eddie. “Eddie, I mean, we guessed. We thought you were at least bi.”

Mike nodded. “No straight boy likes David Bowie that much.”

“Or wears that much pink,” Ben added. 

Eddie felt himself relax. He didn’t realize how tightly he’d been holding himself, worried about judgement from his friends. “You don’t care?”

“You still gonna join us for chili and movie nights?” Mike asked and Eddie nodded.

“And you’ll still hate on any video game movie adaptations with me?” Ben asked, Eddie nodded again. 

“Then we don’t care. Why we would we? You’re talking to two guys who have been together for over five years.” Mike said. “We want you to be happy- with Myra or someone else.”

“Preferably someone else.” Ben added, smiling. Mike nodded. 

Eddie had to wipe away tears as they fell. He didn’t know what he had expected but hearing this was a relief. “Thanks.”

Both gave him soft smiles. “Is that why you ditched the wedding?” Ben asked. 

Eddie nodded and explained what had happened since he saw them last. “So now I’m here, with him, hoping that Myra and my mom will see the pictures and understand.”

His friends had been surprisingly quiet as he explained. Ben spoke first. “This seems, extreme.” He said, glancing again at Mike. “How do you know you can trust this Richie guy?”

Eddie didn’t know how but he did, somehow he knew that Richie was okay. “I spent 6 hrs with him on a plane, it’s a great way to get to know someone.”

“Put him on the phone.” Mike demanded. 

“What?” Eddie asked, surprised. 

“I want to talk to him.” Mike said, “Put him on.”

Eddie thought about saying no- what were they going to do if he did? They were thousands of miles away. But he did want their impression of Richie. It mattered to him. 

“Hold on.” Eddie told them and then slid open the door to their room. Richie was flipping through the channels.

“Eds, we’ve got some great porn options to get you into the gay scene.” Richie said, glancing at him. “The Humping Games is a classic.”

Eddie wrinkled his nose, “No thanks.” He paused. “My friends, they want to talk to you.” 

Richie looked surprised but nodded, standing to take the phone. “Hi there fellas.” 

“We want to talk to you alone.” Mike said sternly. 

Richie glanced at Eddie, who shrugged helplessly and mouthed, ‘sorry’. Richie nodded and went outside. 

Eddie waited, trying not to pace the room until Richie returned. He handed Eddie the phone, “You’ve got good friends.”

Eddie looked from Richie to them. Mike and Ben were smiling like they had a secret which was rarely a good sign for Eddie. “What did you guys say?”

“Nothing.” Ben said with a shrug. “Enjoy your trip, we’ll do damage control at home.”

Eddie wanted to ask more but didn’t. He was grateful for how well they were handling everything and didn’t want to push it. “I’ll see you guys in a few weeks.”

“And then we’re taking you out to all the local gay bars.” Mike said, “Get those booty shorts ready.”

Eddie flushed. “They’re not booty shorts.” He mumbled.

“They are, we just never told you.” Ben said, laughing. Both waved then hung up.

“Booty shorts?” Richie asked, smirking at him. “I hope you packed them.”

Eddie  turned an even deeper shade of red. “I’m not sure.” He lied even though he knew he had, they were his favorite pair.  “What did they say?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Blah blah don’t hurt him. Blah blah we’ll kill you, he’s just out of a bad relationship and so on.” He said with a shrug. 

Eddie wanted to ask more, the way Richie was saying it was like his friends expected something to happen between them but that didn’t make sense. He decided that he could ask them later, when he wasn’t jet lagged. 

Turning to Richie he asked, “What now?”

“Now,” Richie said, stretching. “I get us more drinks and maybe some food and then we look at all the activities this place has to offer.”

Eddie smiled at him. “I like the sound of that.”

Richie ruffled his hair, “Me too Eduardo, me too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But Eds, look at this sunset, it’s the perfect way to start our retaliation.” Richie pointed and Eddie saw what he meant. The sky had become a variety of brilliant pinks and purples, bringing out the blue in the ocean. It was stunning.
> 
> “You’re right.” Eddie leaned against the railing and pulled out his camera. “Come here.” Richie sprang to Eddie, pushing his cheek against Eddie’s and grinning. “Is that necessary?” He asked and Richie nodded. A part of Eddie thought about how strange it was that he didn’t mind having Richie in his personal space but he pushed that aside, focusing on the camera.
> 
> “How else can we convince people we’re together? Now smile.” Richie grabbed the phone from Eddie and snapped a series of shots. Eddie was sure that Richie was talking in each one. “Next time we’ll have to kiss, progression and all.”
> 
> Eddie balked at that idea but knew Richie was right. Thumbing through the pictures he selected one and published it to instagram, adding several hashtags including #nofilter and #hawaiihoneymoon. No reason to be subtle, he decided.
> 
> Richie watched eagerly over his shoulder. “I like the ‘found the new love of my life’ part a lot, lay it on thick.” Richie said as Eddie tagged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this chap has a panic attack.

The two spent some time looking at activities, making note of the ones they wanted to do (scuba diving, hula lessons) and crossing out the ones Eddie refused to try (skydiving, bungee jumping). It was early afternoon when they finished and Eddie was worried that jet lag would set in if he didn't leave the room soon. He could feel the heaviness behind his eyes. 

“What should we do now?” Eddie asked, starting to put his clothes away. Richie was sprawled on the bed, flipping through the channels. 

“Me thinks the beach and drinking. I need to be drunk and you need to get laid.” Richie grinned at him, nodding enthusiastically. 

Eddie shook his head, holding up his hands. “I’m not ready for that, no way.” 

“Gotta pop that ass cherry sometime.” Richie said as he  walked to the open drawer with Eddie’s clothes and rifled through it. With a shout of joy he pulled something out and tossed it to Eddie. “The infamous shorts. I’m not sure how you thought you were straight.” He shook his head then shrugged. “Get changed, let’s hit the beach.”

Eddie wanted to argue but it didn’t seem worth it. Richie had already disappeared into the bathroom with his suit and he did want to talk to guys, to learn how to flirt with them. But he was nervous. He had barely dated anyone outside of Myra and he hadn’t had to chase her or flirt with her. She had always been the one chasing him. Eddie wasn’t sure he knew how to flirt, especially with guys. As he thought about it he could feel himself getting anxious, he felt warm and a pit formed in his stomach. 

Richie emerged from the bathroom and saw Eddie still staring at his shorts. He must have sensed his discomfort because he walked over to Eddie, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently telling him, “We don’t have to go, not if you don’t want to. Want to go cut a rug with all the old folks? I’ll show you my moves.” Richie did a disco move, nearly hitting a painting off the wall with his hand. 

Eddie laughed and shook his head, trying to push down the anxiety. “No, no I need to do this. Now is a good time to figure this out.” He had to start somewhere and he’d never see these people again, he could make a fool of himself. 

Richie grinned. “Excellent! Let’s get some tail!” He turned Eddie around and smacked his ass. “Go change!” He said pushing Eddie slightly when Eddie turned to glare at him. 

He went into the bathroom and changed into the shorts and a tank top. When he came out Richie gave him a low appreciative whistle. “Damn Eds, we shouldn’t have any trouble finding you a guy once we leave this couples island.” 

“I- really? You think?” Eddie looked down at himself, still trying to talk himself into this.

Richie nodded. “Yes, the boys will be all over you. Trust me.” Richie pulled his phone out and looked up local beaches. Eddie took the opportunity to look at Richie’s outfit, he was wearing an unbuttoned loud Hawaiian print shirt and bright green board shorts. It clashed terribly and Eddie was sure it would be hideous on anyone else but somehow, on him,  it worked. After a few minutes Richie looked out, “Found the perfect one, a local gay beach. Should be hopping.” 

Eddie nodded and put together a bag full of beach necessities, Richie teasing him about it the whole time. Then they left, renting an hour car from the hotel. Richie wasn’t lying, the parking lot was nearly full as they pulled up. Once they found a spot Eddie looked at the beach. It was all men, mostly in speedos and he heard several renditions of Queen songs as they looked for a spot to sit. Finally finding one, Eddie pulled out a blanket and set it out for them with Richie watching. “Eds, you take such good care of me.” Richie said, laying down and stretching out.

Eddie blushed slightly, unsure how to respond. “I guess?” he pulled out the sunscreen, squirting in onto his hands and beginning to apply it on his arms. Richie sat up, watching him. Then his hand darted out and he snatched the sunscreen.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Eddie cried out, trying to grab it back. 

“There’s a guy over there who’s checking you out, go ask him to get your back.” Richie said, tilting his head to the right. 

Eddie looked and saw an attractive guy watching their interaction. He caught Eddie’s eye and smiled, giving Eddie a small wave. He flushed again and waved back, about to turn to Richie and ask him what to do when he felt a push on the small of his back, forcing him to stumble forward. He turned to glare at Richie but he just lobbed the sunscreen at Eddie, who barely caught it, then flashed him a thumbs up. Swallowing, Eddie walked over, trying to smile.

“Hey.” He said, trying not to cringe at how unsure he sounded. 

“Hey cutey.” The other guy said, smiling at him. “I’m Steve.”

“Eddie,” He started to shift his weight then forced himself to stop. That wasn’t attractive, he needed to be confident.  He frowned, unsure how to do that. He really was really bad at this. 

“Need some help with that sunscreen Eddie?” Steve asked, standing. Eddie nodded and handed him the bottle. 

Steve poured some on his hands and went to Eddie’s back. Eddie tensed as cool sunscreen touched his skin then reminded himself to relax. “Where are you from?” Steve asked, his hands gliding over Eddie’s back. 

“Portland. You?” Steve’s hands felt good. They were distinctly male, strong and calloused. So different from Myra’s small, doll like hands.

“Ohio.” He moved to Eddie’s other shoulder, fingers reaching under Eddie’s shirt. “So Eddie from Portland, who is the other guy you’re with?” Eddie glanced at Richie, seeing that he was laying down again. He had taken off his shirt to use as a pillow and was practically glowing from how pale he was. 

“Just a friend.” 

Steve hummed happily, his hands now on Eddie’s neck, reaching down to his collarbone. “That’s good to know. Can never be too careful.” He had leaned in, nearly whispering the words into Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie froze, suddenly overcome with the desire to leave. He couldn’t handle how Steve’s hand felt on him, strong and sure or how close Steve was. Alarms were going off in his head and he couldn’t be there any longer. 

“I need to go.” Eddie said, turning to Steve and giving him what he hoped was a believable smile but was probably closer to a grimace. “It was nice to meet you.”

He didn’t want for the response, instead starting to walk back towards land and away from the beach. He heard Steve calling for him, saying he still had his sunscreen but Eddie kept walking. He didn’t stop until he was back in the parking lot, breathing heavy from the climb. Eddie put his head in his hands, trying not to freak out. His breaths were coming faster now, he knew he was close to a panic attack.  His chest was tightening and his heart was racing as he thought about what had nearly happened. 

He wasn’t ready for this. Less than forty eight hours ago he was going to marry a woman. He couldn’t flirt with a guy, much less do anything else.  He didn't know what he was thinking. This was a terrible idea. 

“Eddie!” He heard behind him and he turned, seeing Richie behind him, holding the basket and blanket. His eyes widened as he saw Eddie. “Are you okay?” 

Eddie shook his head, gulping to try and get air in his lungs. His skin was prickling all over and suddenly he was painfully warm. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. 

“What- what do I do? Is it allergies?” Richie asked, digging around in the bag for anything that might help. Eddie shook his head. “What then?” 

“Panic attack.” Eddie wheezed out. 

Richie dropped the bag and drew Eddie’s face to his hands. His hands felt cool on Eddie’s skin and he resisted the implus to draw back. “Look at me.” Richie demanded. His panicked eyes fell to Richie. “Good, good job. Now, tell me five things you can see. Take your time.” Richie voice was firm but kind. Eddie swallowed and forced himself to look around. It took a minute but finally he spoke. 

“You. Sky.” Eddie’s eyes scanned around, his heart still thumping wildly. “Sand. A bandaid. That’s disgusting . Cars.” 

“Great, you’re doing great. Now, four things you can touch.” Richie’s hands were still cupping his face, forcing Eddie to focus on him.

Eddie moved his hand, listing the objects as he touched them. “My shirt. My shorts.” He touched Richie. “Your hair. Your face.”

Richie smiled, his voice getting softer. “Almost done. Three things you can hear.” 

This one came easier. “Your voice. The ocean. Seagulls.” 

“Two more. You’re doing great. Two things you can smell.”

Eddie inhaled deeply. “The ocean.” He paused. “I can’t -nothing else.”

“Try.” Richie gently urged. 

He inhaled again. “A fire. Barely.”

Richie’s fingers happily pressed into Eddie’s skin. “Good. Now one thing you can taste.” 

“Coconut.” He said, licking his lips and tasting his lip balm. Richie’s eyes fell to his mouth. Eddie saw him swallow before he dropped his hands and took a step back.

“Are you okay now?” He asked, his eyes scanning Eddie with worry. 

Eddie nodded. His heart was still beating rapidly but he wasn’t as terrified as before. He could breathe again. “Thank you.”

Richie smiled, relieved. “No problem, one of my friends back home gets panic attacks. I’m used to it.” He shifted his weight. He probably wanted to ask Eddie what happened but didn’t want to pry. Eddie didn’t offer an explanation, he didn’t want to talk about it. Having a panic attack over the thought of flirting was embarrassing enough, explaining it would be even worse. 

“I’m going to go back to the room.” Eddie said, cutting off any questions. “You should stay though.” 

Richie shook his head, curls bouncing. “I’m getting powerful hungry and I’d like some vittles.” He said in a bad cowboy accent. 

“You don’t have to.” He replied, crossing his arms. The last thing Eddie wanted was pity. He didn’t need it, especially from this person who barely knew him. 

To his surprise Richie laughed. “I’m not doing this for you, I’m hungry. It’s very selfish. I need to eat every 3 hours. You wouldn’t understand. It takes a lot of food to fuel all this.” He said, gesturing at himself.

Eddie snorted. “Fine, let’s go back.”

“Eds-cellent.” Richie said, throwing an arm around him. Eddie knew that Richie wouldn’t bring this up again and he appreciated it. 

Eddie didn’t talk on the way back, trying to sort through his emotions. Richie was singing off key to a song on the radio, fingers tapping on the steering wheel of the rented car.

“Where do you want to eat Eds?” Richie asked as they wandered back into the room. They had plenty of options, including room service.

Eddie picked up the menu, “How about Thai?” 

“Thai-licious.” Richie said, grinning. “I’m gonna shower and we can get going.” Eddie nodded, grabbing clothes to change into as Richie disappeared.

Once he was in dinner appropriate clothes he fell to the small couch, thinking about the beach. It was a failed first attempt, no doubt, but he felt grateful for Richie. Having him walk Eddie through his panic attack was one of the nicer things someone had done for him. His friends tried to help but never quite understood. Myra would coddle him, immediately going into overdrive and panicking. She would draw attention to it, ensuring that everyone nearby knew what was happening and how she was helping her poor fiance, which only made things worse. 

But Richie had just reacted, knowing exactly what to do. Eddie hadn't realized how much he had missed out on by not having someone who understood them. 

He tried to think of a way to explain all that to Richie, to thank him, but when Richie emerged from the bathroom, rocking a faux-hawk and singing country music hits off key and Eddie forgot, distracted by the undeniable oddness of this man.  

“Let’s get some food Eds my man!” Richie said, pulling Eddie up and spinning him.

“You are awfully strange.” Eddie said, laughing as Richie tried to dip him but ended up dropping him on the bed. Richie just shrugged, opening the door and gesturing for Eddie to go through first. 

They made their way down to the restaurant area but before they could walk in Richie stopped and pulled Eddie to the edge of the walkway.

“What? I thought you were hungry.” Eddie asked, confused. 

“But Eds, look at this sunset, it's the perfect way to start our retaliation.” Richie pointed and Eddie saw what he meant. The sky had become a variety of brilliant pinks and purples, bringing out the blue in the ocean. It was stunning. 

“You’re right.” Eddie leaned against the railing and pulled out his camera. “Come here.” Richie sprang to Eddie, pushing his cheek against Eddie’s and grinning. “Is that necessary?” He asked and Richie nodded. A part of Eddie thought about how strange it was that he didn’t mind having Richie in his personal space but he pushed that aside, focusing on the camera. 

“How else can we convince people we’re together? Now smile.” Richie grabbed the phone from Eddie and snapped a series of shots. Eddie was sure that Richie was talking in each one. “Next time we’ll have to kiss, progression and all.” 

Eddie balked at that idea but knew Richie was right. Thumbing through the pictures he selected one and published it to instagram, adding several hashtags including #nofilter and #hawaiihoneymoon. No reason to be subtle, he decided. 

Richie watched eagerly over his shoulder. “I like the ‘found the new love of my life’ part a lot, lay it on thick.” Richie said as Eddie tagged him. 

“Figured we needed to make it as clear as possible.” Eddie said, hitting ‘publish’ and feeling anxiety grow in his stomach. It was one thing to say that this was the plan, it was another to actually post pictures and act like a couple. 

Richie picked up on his unease. “Wait here.” Eddie nodded, turning to watch the sunset and couples froliking on the beach. A woman picked up her girlfriend and spun her several times before putting her down and kissing her soundly. He sighed with jealousy. It was so textbook romantic that he wanted to hate it but he could feel their happiness from where he stood. He hoped to find someone like that one day, someone who made him laugh and smile like that. 

“Cheers!” Richie said, bumping Eddie’s side as he returned. He handed Eddie a small cup. “Ordered us some double shots, to celebrate the official start of our ruse.” Eddie looked dubiously into the cup. “It’s a fuzzy navel, delicious and very gay. Drink up.” Richie said, downing his in a gulp. Eddie nodded and followed suit, trying not to gag as the sweetness hit his throat. He wondered how bad his hangover would be once he stopped drinking. 

“And now, we dine.” Richie said, offering Eddie his arm. Chuckling, Eddie wound his arm in Richie’s, letting him lead Eddie to the restaurant where he gave their room number. They were lead to a small table and given menus.

“Excellent, I’m starved.” Richie said, looking eagerly at the menu. The two ordered food and drinks and Eddie looked at Richie, realizing that they were alone together and would need to make conversation. It felt a lot like a date and Eddie wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“Tell me more about the ex, what will make her jealous?” Eddie asked, finding it safest to ask about a very non-date appropriate topic. 

“Most things.” He said with a laugh. “She didn’t like when other people got too close for hugs or anything. She’s pretty protective.” 

Eddie furrowed his brow, thinking that that didn’t sound like a good thing. Richie saw his expression and shook his head. “Not like that. It’s good, it means she cares. It’s not like she stops me from doing things.”

“Sure.” Eddie wasn’t sure what to say. Richie didn’t seem like someone who would be okay with that but he didn’t know Richie’s ex or what their relationship was like. He decided to try something else. “How’d you two meet?” 

Richie smiled. “Art gallery opening, I was there with my friend, Stan, and she was there with her friend. Thought she was cute so I chatted her up, got the date and the rest is history.”

“How long were you together?” 

“Three years, three glorious years. Aw Eds, I know it sounds bad- how it ended- but she’s great. She helped shape me up, helped me get a better job and adult clothes. She did a lot for little ol’ Richie Tozier.”  Richie looked sad but their appetizer and drinks came before Eddie could ask another question. 

Once they had eaten their spring rolls Eddie resumed his line of questions. “Why were you afraid of commitment then, if she did so much for you?”

Richie frowned into his drink and Eddie worried that he went too far but after a beat Richie answered. “I always thought she was too good for me. She was so motivated, like with this Australia thing. I didn’t want to hold her back. We never even moved in together.” 

Eddie felt the conversation drifting towards depressing and tried to save it. “But do you think this will win her back? She’ll realize she misses you and come back, right?” 

Richie nodded, “I sure hope so Eds.” Their food came and again Eddie had to fend off Richie’s attacks for his noodles.

“Why didn’t you get the pad thai?” He asked, swatting Richie away again. 

“Grass is always greener Eds,” He said with a grin, finally spearing some noodles. “Tell me about Myra the great.” 

Eddie sighed, rolling some noodles onto his fork. “She’s not great, I can tell you that much. We met in college, in a study group. She was nice enough and made the first move. She initiated all the firsts in our relationship. I barely even got to propose.” He paused to eat a bite. “She’s not terrible, really, but she never really listened to me. She decided what she wanted and just kinda, inserted me in.” 

“I know the type.” Richie nodded along, stealing more food. “How’d you realize you were gay?”

“I think, maybe, I always knew, in the back of my mind. But I realized it one day when I was out to the movies with Myra and she was talking about how hunky the male lead was. I was half listening, agreeing, and she made a comment about how I could say something about the leading lady and I realized I didn’t want to. I didn’t think she was interesting at all but I did find the man attractive.” 

“The classic leading man over lady scenario.” 

He nodded. “Pretty much. The more I thought about it the more I realized that there weren’t really any women, leading or otherwise, that I was interested in. From there it wasn’t hard to figure out what I was interested in.” He glazed over the weeks of agonizing and worrying that he was broken, about the guilt he felt every time he watched gay porn and how much he cried. He wasn’t ready to share that with Richie. 

Richie leaned in, dropping his voice. “So, have you done anything? With a guy?” 

Eddie flushed and he shook his head. “No, no. I know this doesn’t give me any moral high ground but I couldn’t cheat on Myra. I guess it doesn’t matter now but…” He trailed off. 

“I get it, it’s a different line.” Richie replied thoughtfully, then he grinned. “Well, you’re starting as a blushing virgin. We’ll work on that later.” 

The two finished dinner and decided to see what the evening’s entertainment was. There was a nightly activity in a large open room, ranging from plays to karaoke. Eddie frowned when he saw that tonight was a live band, he hated dancing. He never knew where to put his his hands or how to move.

But he glanced at Richie, who looked delighted. “Dance with me,” He said, turning to Eddie and holding out his hand. 

“What? No.” Eddie replied, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Richie was already starting to shimmy to the music.

He stammered. “Because then people will know that I’m- that we’re-” 

“Gay?” Richie supplied and Eddie nodded. Maybe it was a stupid reason but it was another step, another thing. Proclaiming to all these strangers that he was here with a man, that he was gay. 

“It’s a couple’s resort and we’re sharing a room. People probably already assumed.” Richie held out his hand again. “Plus, who cares? We’re the hottest fake couple here.” He added with a grin and Eddie considered it briefly before accepting, letting Richie pull him onto the floor. 

Richie started gyrating and Eddie tried not to laugh. Richie was a terrible dancer, reminding Eddie of one of those inflatable tube men at gas stations. His hands were waving around and he looked ridiculous but he didn’t seem to care. 

“Eds! You gotta move!” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hands and swaying them. Eddie, laughing, followed suit, letting Richie spin and move him. Richie dipped him again, this time successfully and both started laughing. “You’ve got some natural rhythm!” Richie told him, moving his hands to Eddie’s hips, swaying them back and forth. “Now you’re getting it!” He said delightedly, bringing them around the room. 

Eddie looked up into Richie’s eyes, realizing how much closer Richie was then when they had started and how intimate it was, having Richie’s hands on his hips, still encouraging him to move. He also noticed how bright Richie’s eyes were behind his glasses, bright green orbs smiling at him. Eddie was about to say something but then music changed to slow and Richie whistled. “Here’s your chance Eds, your first big gay dance.” He took Eddie’s hands and put them on his shoulder before placing his on Eddie’s hips again. “Just remember to leave room for Jesus,”

“Har har,” Eddie said as the pair started to move in slow circles. He felt like he was at a middle school dance, awkwardly turning in a circle with his crush. All the other couples were pulled close, no space between them. He tried not to fidget under Richie’s gaze. 

They didn’t speak for the song. Eddie didn’t know what to say and Richie was quietly humming along. It finished and he looked at Eddie, eyebrows raised, “Well how was it? Your first gay experience?”

Eddie smiled and clasped his hands, raising them to his chin. “Everything I ever hoped for.”

Richie rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine, don’t tell me. Let’s go back to the room, you have exhausted me Eds. I need to hit the hay.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, yammering away about how the pillars looked like dicks and Eddie thought about the dance and how happy it made him. He felt safe in Richie’s arms, comfortable. It was a new feeling and he liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) thanksgiving. If you arent in the US happy Weds i guess :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four emerged, laughing. “You guys did great! Do you play at home?” Bev asked, slicking her hair back.
> 
> Eddie shook his head, “First time.”
> 
> Richie put an arm around him, pulling Eddie to him. He’d managed to keep his glasses on this time. “We’re just that in sync.” He kissed Eddie’s head.
> 
> “Well this was great, if you two want to hang out another time we’re in 211.” Bev said, grabbing Kristen’s hand and kissing her. “I think it’s time for our mid day nap though.”
> 
> “We’re like cats,” Kristen said, leaning into her girlfriend. Bev nodded.

Once they got back to the room both decided to go to sleep, jet lag finally claiming them. After a brief debate about sides of the bed and whether Richie was allowed to sleep in the nude (Eddie wanted, and got, the right side and Richie agreed to sleep in boxers) they fell asleep. 

When Eddie woke up the next morning Richie was wrapped around him, spooning with Eddie, his arm and leg slung over him. Eddie wasn’t sure the last time that he had woken up curled next to someone. Whenever Myra had slept over he had woken up first to go for a run or make coffee. He never wanted to stay in bed with her longer than necessary. 

He didn’t feel that way now though. He liked being in Richie’s arms, he was warm and comfortable. At least until his stomach gave a loud growl, demanding to be fed. He stood, changing out of his pajamas for shorts and a tank top. He debated waking Richie up but decided to let him sleep. Instead, he scrawled a quick note, explaining that he was at the breakfast buffet and grabbing his phone and a room key. 

Once he had a plate of food and coffee Eddie pulled out his phone, sending a snapchat to Ben and Mike so they knew he was still alive and answering their texts. Then he forced himself to read the messages from his mom and Myra, trying to soften the blow by eating a croissant at the same time. His mom’s ranged from worry to concern to anger. Mike or Ben must have called her because he got more messages last night, asking what the hell he thought he was doing and if he realized what he was throwing away. 

Eddie tapped out a quick reply, telling her that he was alive and that he’d call her in two weeks. Hopefully by then she would have cooled down. If not, Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care that much. His relationship with her was strained at best, maybe this would be what finally broke it. 

Next he read Myra’s messages. They were similar to his mom’s, starting with worried messages asking where he was and then shifting to ‘what the hell Edward!’ Eventually they were begging him to come back, promising that they could talk about it and work through it. Unlike his mom he felt bad for what he had done to Myra, what happened hadn’t been fair to her. But, he reminded himself, he had tried to talk to her before and she had ignored him. 

Still, he wanted to try and explain. He sent Myra a longer message, explaining that it wasn’t her, it was him. He was gay and they couldn’t work it out. He wanted her to be happy and to find someone else. He offered to talk when he got back, if she wanted. He had finished his plate of food by then, reading and thinking out replies had taken a long time. He went to grab fruit and juice and saw that Myra had responded.

‘Eddiebear, you aren’t gay, you’re just confused. Come home, I can fix you.’

The message evaporated a large chunk of his pity. This is what Myra is like, she would refuse to listen to Eddie, even when he was explaining his feelings she loved to tell him that they were wrong. 

He typed out a reply, angrily hitting the keys. ‘No Myra, I don’t need to be fixed. I’m gay. That’s it. If you don’t believe me check my instagram.’

He knew that she wouldn’t otherwise, she didn't like seeing all the ‘beautiful people’ on instagram so she rarely went on. He hoped that seeing him with a man would convince her, or at least start to. 

The message reminded him to check his feed. He looked at the photo he posted last night, pausing to the think about how good he and Richie looked together. They both looked happy, if very tired. They also looked natural together, like they really could have been a couple. Pushing that though back, he started to read the comments, many of which were confused ones from his friends. He knew he’d have to address that soon. It was another reminder of the fact that his actions had consequences beyond just him. He wanted to be honest with his friends, especially since most of the messages were supportive. 

He went to Richie’s page, he had reposted the photo. Richie’s photo had as many confused comments, mostly about when he had broken up with Cynthia. One was from his ex, just a series of questions marks. Eddie smirked, it was a good start. 

Putting down his phone, Eddie looked out at the water, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. Most people weren’t awake yet and the space was quiet, only the water and seagulls interrupting the silence. He liked it, it was one of the first quiet moments that he had had in a while. He finished his coffee like that, enjoying the moment and trying to think of how to explain things to his friends. 

Glancing down he saw that he had several missed calls again- mostly from his mom and Myra. Myra must have called his mom and told her about the post. He sighed, frowning, he should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy to get them to understand or believe him. 

Suddenly a shadow appeared over him. “Why the frown Stud-ie?” Richie asked, slipping into the seat across from Eddie, a plate of food piled in front of him.

“Nothing.” He said, putting his phone down on the table and looking at Richie. He had obviously just woken up, there were still pillow lines on the side of his face. He glanced at Richie’s plate, frowning again. “You’ll got to an early grave with a breakfast like that.” He had all the different types of breakfast meat and was rolling them into a pancake, dipping it in a whipped cream and syrup mixture. 

“Cynthia never let me eat this and I’m on vacation. Let me indulge.” Richie said, stuffing the concoction into his mouth. Eddie swallowed a question- just ‘why?’ He wanted to ask more about Richie’s ex, to try and figure out why Richie wanted her back. He didn’t speak about her with any fondness but he seemed to miss her. It wasn’t any of his business but he was curious, Richie seemed like a passionate person and it was weird he didn’t express that for his ex. 

Richie was scarfing down his food but looked up to ask, “What’s the plan for the day Eds? What to try surfing? Jet skiing?” 

Eddie shook his head. “I’m not into water sports,” He said, smirking slightly. 

Richie guffawed, slapping the table. “Eds gets off a good one! I like it.” He looked over the water and pointed. “We can just hole up by the pool, soak up that sun and free drinks? Let people gaze upon our bikini bodies?” 

Eddie nodded, grateful that Richie didn’t suggest another gay beach or anything similar. “That sounds nice.” He liked the idea of doing nothing for a day, he rarely let himself do that at home, always running from task to task. 

After breakfast they did exactly that, both changing into their swimsuits. Eddie ignored the wolf calls from Richie when he emerged from the bathroom. He was already used to the constant over the topness of the taller man. What he found harder to ignore was the slope of Richie’s shoulders and the line of hair that disappeared into his shorts.

_ It’s only because he’s there. He’s the first guy you’ve let yourself look at like that.  _ Eddie told himself. He was sure that was why he couldn’t stop looking at Richie’s broad back as they walked to the pool. 

By the time they arrived most of the chairs were already taken but they were lucky enough to grab one of the long couches, right next to the big pool. 

“I’ll fetch us drinks!” Richie said, bounding off. Eddie thought about arguing, 11am seemed very early to start drinking, but Richie was already gone. Instead he glanced around, looking at the other couples. Some were lounging in the pool, drinking or talking, others were napping on the couches. It was the picture of a quiet resort. 

But of course, right in front of him there were couples playing chicken, the pairs stacked on top of each other, laughing and shouting at each other. It was loud but as he watched he started to enjoy it, the couples were having fun. It was impossible not to get sucked in. Putting on sunscreen, he watched as a woman climbed atop the others shoulders, both laughing as they wobbled, then squaring off against another couple. He was still watching when Richie returned.

“5$ on the girls to win.” Richie said, sitting down and handing Eddie his drink. 

“Why?” 

“The redhead looks feisty.” He said, leaning back. “And the other girl’s partner keeps stumbling.”

Eddie nodded, the guy did keep tripping over his own feet but he was built like a football player. “He’s a way better base though.” The girl who was the base of the other couple was slim and it looked like he could knock her over without breaking a sweat. 

“Put your money where your mouth is.” Richie said, leaning back against the couch and arching an eyebrow at Eddie. 

Eddie shook his head. “I’m not betting you money.”

“Massage then.” 

Eddie looked at him, trying to see if Richie was joking. He winked at Eddie. “Come on? What’s a massage between fake gay partners?” Not a joke then. 

Eddie laughed. “Okay, okay fine.” 

“Excellent.” Richie took a long swallow of his drink then, to Eddie’s embarrassment, started shouting encouragement to the women. 

“Come on! Put your hips into it! Take them down!!”

“Shut up!” Eddie said, lightly slapping Richie but unable to stop as a giggle escaped his mouth. Richie’s shouts had startled several people around them but the girls flashed him a thumbs up before focusing again. 

“Hey, all’s fair in love and chicken. Plus, I need that massage.” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes for a second and then he leap up, starting to scream his support for his team. The players and Richie looked at him in surprise but only for an instant, then his team whooped and dove back in and Richie stood too, cheering loudly next to Eddie. They probably looked ridiculous but Eddie didn’t care, shouting chants and cheers to his team. Eddie lightheartedly pushed him, trying to distract Richie. 

It didn’t work. Eddie shoved and Richie just caught him around the waist, easily picking Eddie up. “What are you doing?” Eddie squeaked, struggling and laughing as he tried to squirm out of Richie’s grip.

“Can’t have you out cheering me.” Richie said, bringing Eddie to the side of the pool. 

“Richie, no, Richie!” Eddie cried and for a second he thought Richie had changed his mind. He stopped on the edge of the deep end, still holding Eddie firmly. “Put me down!” 

He saw Richie smirk and instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say. “Happily Eds darling.” He said, tossing Eddie into the pool. 

As he did Eddie scrambled for anything to hold on to and found Richie’s hand, resulting in pulling him in too. Both slammed into the water and Eddie came up first, sputtering and laughing. Richie emerged a second later and Eddie dunked him back under, intent on his revenge, but Richie reached for his sides and started tickling him, making Eddie giggle and release him.

Richie emerged again, grinning and wiping the water from his eyes. Eddie smiled back at him, “Well, I guess we both lost.”

“Or both won, Eds my dear.” Then Richie whipped his head around, frowning. “I did lose my glasses though.” 

Eddie looked down, seeing that they had settled on the bottom of the pool. He quickly swam down, retrieving them for Richie and placing them on his nose. “Right as rain.” He said, watching the water drip off of them. 

Richie blinked owlishly. “Whatever you say Eds.” 

“Hey!” Someone called to them, making both to look over. It was one of the girl from earlier, swimming over to them. “Do you two want to play? Everyone else is too scared, but I have a feeling you aren’t.” She asked, treading water near them. 

Eddie glanced at Richie, who nodded. “I’m in if you are.”

“Absolutely.” Eddie didn’t usually admit it but he was competitive. The thought of straddling Richie’s shoulders was also appealing but he refused to think about that. 

Richie cleaned his glasses so he could see and then they were introduced to the girls. The redhead was Beverly, call me Bev, and her girlfriend was Kristen. 

“We come every year.” Bev explained as she climbed on Kristen’s shoulders. “A break from real life.”

Eddie nodded, watching the ease of which Bev got on her girlfriend’s shoulders. But they were also actually together. Unlike them. Richie had backed to the edge of the pool, waiting for Eddie to get on. Eddie felt a little frozen, staring at Richie’s bare shoulders. When Eddie didn’t move he glanced up, “You okay up there?” Eddie nodded, finally putting a leg on Richie and letting Richie’s hands hold him in place. It took some adjusting but finally he was comfortable enough for Richie to start walking.

“It’s our first time.” Richie said, stopping near the center of the pool. “We wanted to have a small vacation.” He rubbed Eddie’s thighs. “Just us.” Eddie fought a blush from Richie’s casual touch. 

“Very cute.” Kristen said, smiling at them. 

“Ready to lose now?” Bev asked, “We’re undefeated.”

“Losers buy drinks.” Richie said.

“They’re free,” Eddie mumbled as he grabbed Bev’s hands. He instantly felt less steady. Richie’s fingers gripped him a little more, which only distracted him more. 

“Ready, set, go!” Kristen said, instantly reaching out to push Richie. He wheeled back, taking Eddie with him. Luckily Eddie was holding on to Bev’s hands so that served to steady them.

“Fighting dirty!” Richie cried, “I see how it is. Sinister ladies.” 

“Fighting to win!” Bev told him, trying to twist and push Eddie off. Eddie clenched his thighs harder around Richie, trying to move with her. Richie and Kristen were cheering both of them on and Bev had an intense look in her eyes. She kept pushing him, trying to surprise him with a different move or taunting him good naturedly. He gave it back and all four were laughing. Richie’s hands stayed firmly on him, even when Kristen reached out to push him. It was like he could tell that Eddie needed the stability. Richie did well taking one or two staggering steps back before righting both of them. 

Soon Eddie realized he was only playing defense, reacting to what Bev did, so he tried to lean forward and push her. It surprised Bev enough that she fell back, taking Eddie with her. She tumbled off but so did he, both couples falling into the water. 

All four emerged, laughing. “You guys did great! Do you play at home?” Bev asked, slicking her hair back.

Eddie shook his head, “First time.”

Richie put an arm around him, pulling Eddie to him. He’d managed to keep his glasses on this time. “We’re just that in sync.” He kissed Eddie’s head.

“Well this was great, if you two want to hang out another time we’re in 211.” Bev said, grabbing Kristen’s hand and kissing her. “I think it’s time for our mid day nap though.”

“We’re like cats,” Kristen said, leaning into her girlfriend. Bev nodded. 

“See you around!” She said as both gave them a wave. 

Richie and Eddie yelled their goodbyes and climbed out of the pool. It was getting busier now, another game of chicken wouldn’t have worked anyway. They returned to their couch and now melty drinks.

“We are a good team.” Richie said, falling onto his towel and closing his eyes.

Eddie, who was towelling off, nodded. “We are, who knew?”

“I did.” Richie replied, giving him a soft smile. Eddie wanted to ask more but Richie had already fallen asleep. 

That was how they spent most of their day- eating, drinking and lounging. By the end of the day he felt more relaxed and recharged than he had in months. It helped that Richie was constantly offering to grab things for Eddie. He’d never had anyone so willing to get things for him, usually he was the one running around and getting things for his mother or Myra. He tried to protest at first, saying that Richie didn’t need to do all that but he just shrugged, saying he didn’t mind.  

“I vote for a movie.” Richie said as they finished dinner, discussing what to do for the rest of the evening. They had gone to a Mexican place and Eddie was bursting from all the guacamole he’d had. 

“We could go to the outdoors one.” He offered. They’d looked earlier, tonight’s activity was a movie under the stars. They were showing grease. 

“Only if you sing summer lovin’ with me.” Richie said, winking at Eddie.

“No way in hell.” 

The pair made their way over to the movie area, which was rapidly filling up. Richie grabbed them blankets and pillows while Eddie grabbed snacks. Looking for a spot they found one in the center, near the edge of the area.

“Perfect,” Richie said, laying a blanket down and artful arranging the pillows. He flopped down and Eddie sat next to him, handing Richie the popcorn and milk duds. “I haven’t had these in forever.” He said, tossing several into his mouth.

“Another thing the ex didn’t allow?” Eddie asked. He had been trying not to think about her but Richie kept bringing things up that he hadn’t done in a long time because she didn’t like them. 

“Exactly. Bad for your teeth,” Richie replied, baring his own chocolate covered ones at Eddie. 

The movie started and both quieted down. Though, as soon as the singing began Richie leaned into him, whispering the lyrics in Eddie’s ear. It sent shivers down his spine. 

“Sing with me Eds, this is a classic!” Richie said, trying to sing Danny and Sandy’s parts. “Be my Sandy.” 

Eddie shook his head. “You really don’t want that.” He said. Richie pouted and Eddie started lip syncing, trying to appear Richie. It seemed to work, his grin grew and they did that for the rest of the song. 

“Can I put my head on your lap?” Richie asked as, onscreen, the boys fixed up the car. 

“I- sure.” Eddie nodded as Richie laid down, putting a pillow over Eddie’s legs then resting his face on it. He sighed happily.

“Play with my hair Eds.” Richie requested, nuzzling into him. Eddie thought about refusing, or making a joke, but he didn’t. Instead he ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, combing out the tangles and playing with the curls. Richie gave a content sigh and Eddie’s heart leap into his throat. He liked that sound but, even more, he liked knowing that he was the reason for it. 

Richie was humming to Beauty Queen drop out, his fingers drumming across Eddie’s calves and Eddie realized that, in that moment, he was truly happy. He felt safe and liked having Richie close, leaning against him. It wasn’t smothering, like he’d always felt with Myra or his mom, instead it was comforting. He knew that it was probably strange for him to find that here, with someone he barely knew while helping them win back their ex, but he decided not to question it, instead just enjoying the movie and Richie’s comments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta put Bev in there somehow :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, they went back to the group, winding their way down to the cooled lava. Jason kept telling them interesting tidbits, all of which seemed directed at Richie. More than once, Eddie swore that Jason winked at him. Richie still seemed mostly oblivious, he responded with his characteristic ease, making jokes but not initiating anything. Still, Eddie’s stomach was in knots by the time they got to the base of the crater.
> 
> “If you touch certain spots.” Jason grabbed Richie’s hand and put it to the ground. “You’ll see that it’s still warm.”
> 
> “Oh yea, I can feel it.” Richie replied to Jason then turned to Eddie, gesturing with his other hand. “Eds come here, touch my lava.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pot smoking. idk if anyone cares but better safe than sorry.

The next day Eddie woke up in Richie’s arms, the pair tangled together. He wasn’t sure how to extract himself so he just waited, trying not to stare at the other man’s lanky body or think about all the places their skin was touching. Eventually, Richie shifted and Eddie could leave, hopping up to take a shower. Richie was awake by the time he finished and they spent another day at the beach, drinking, napping and taking pictures. Richie surprised Eddie by kissing his cheek several times and once by picking him up, bridal style, and having someone else take a photo. Every time Eddie’s heart leap and he couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his lips. He felt happy and carefree- especially in Richie’s arms. 

The next day was the same. More beach and photos. Both were posting them to instagram. Richie had gotten many confused texts from his ex and one phone call that Eddie had tried (and failed) not to listen to. From the sound of it, she had talked while Richie had mostly made noises that sounded vaguely like agreeing. Eddie had desperately wanted to know what they said but all Richie gave him was a ‘well, that could have gone better’ and then gotten them more shots. 

Myra and his mom had called him several times but Eddie never answered. He hadn’t listened to the voicemails either. The texts were enough- long and rambling about how he needed to come home, about how he was disappointing his poor mother. It left a knot in his stomach- even now Eddie couldn’t completely ignore the hold that both of them had over him- but he refused to give in. There was nothing more he could tell them and he wouldn’t let them ruin this time, especially not as he was getting to know Richie more. They spent the two days talking and playing cards. Eddie told Richie about his life, work and his friends. Richie did the same. Through unspoken agreement neither mentioned their ex’s but everything else was on the table. Eddie told Richie about his disaster of a first kiss (braces locked and they had been trapped together) Richie told him about the time he met John Stewart- and promptly vomited all over him. It was nice, relaxing.

Eddie kept noticing new things about Richie- like the curl at the top of his head that refused to stay down, or the way he threw his head back when he really laughed. The details went straight to Eddie’s heart, nestling there warmly. But, Eddie kept reminding himself, it was because Richie was the first guy that he’d ever thought about like that, nothing more. It couldn’t be anything more. 

By the end of day four Eddie was ready for a change. He knew he couldn’t sit on the beach for another day. He was starting to go stir crazy. 

“Richie,” Eddie asked over dinner, “I think I’m going to do a lava hike tomorrow, it's through the resort and I’ve always wanted to do one.” 

Richie frowned, shaking his head. “A hike? No Eds, this is a  _ vacation _ , we don’t hike.” He gestured at Eddie’s dinner. “Bad enough you’re eating a salad.”

Eddie shrugged, taking a bite of his dinner. “Maybe I like vegetables.” Richie scoffed and Eddie continued. “Anyway, we don’t have to spend all our time together,” He didn’t mind being on his own, though he knew it’d be more fun with Richie. “You can stay here.”

Richie clearly disagreed. “And leave my favorite fake boyfriend alone? Perish the thought!” Richie cried, hand on his chest and Eddie smiled. “I will join you on this hike, but I won’t promise to like it.” 

The pair finished eating then signed up for the hike, Eddie feeling excited at the idea of leaving the resort and seeing more of the island. He and Richie stayed up late that night, watching a local group of aerialists perform. Richie couldn’t stop making jokes about bondage and Eddie’s stomach ached from laughing. 

The next morning they woke up and packed for the hike- Richie teasing Eddie about his fanny pack and Eddie replying that he liked to be prepared. That only brought on another round of teasing. They arrived to find a small group standing near the van. It was four other people, plus a leader, and everyone quickly shuffled into the van. Eddie and Richie ended up in the first seats, everyone else behind them. The guide, a fit man about their age, turned to talk to them as someone else drove.

“Hello all! I’m Jason and I’ll be your guide today.  A few warnings and reminders.” He started, smiling broadly at the group. “We’ll be starting at the top of the crater and walking down and around. Stay on the path and with me! There are cracks and fissures that still have active magma under them so it can be dangerous off the path. Stay away from cliffs and overhangs, the ground may be unstable. I see all of you listened to my advice and wore pants- that’s good. Falling on lava is like falling on broken glass, it’s very painful. So be careful where you step.” He put his hands up reassuringly. “But don’t worry, all this sounds scary but that’s why I’m here, to protect you.”

“You promise? I need a lot of protection.” Richie said, his tone teasing. Eddie knew it was how Richie was, he flirted with everyone at the hotel from the concierge to the servers. It was all lighthearted and usually just made Eddie roll his eyes but then Jason turned his full attention to Richie, giving him a slow look that Eddie didn’t like at all.

“It’s my job, to protect my students.” Jason gave Richie an easy smile and Eddie reached out, grabbing Richie’s hand. He didn’t say anything but he intertwined their fingers together, glaring at Jason, who didn’t seem to notice. Richie, on the other hand, turned to him and smiled, setting Eddie back at ease. 

Once they parked Jason lead them to the top of the crater, reciting facts and stories about the islands but also letting them wander, as long as they stayed on path.  
“So Richie was it?” Jason came up to them as the pair was looking at some of the plants. “What makes you interested in lava?”

“Just like hot, flowing things.” Richie replied. Eddie wanted to bury his head in his hands but Jason just laughed, casually leaning in to touch Richie’s shoulder. 

Jason’s voice dropped as he said, “I like hot things too.” 

Before Richie could respond Eddie said, “Richie, let’s get a picture, over here.” He started tugging at Richie’s hand, leading him away from the intrusive guide. Eddie knew he was being childish but seeing Jason touch Richie made him see red, especially with the flirtatious tone. Richie nodded, turning to him and making a joke like nothing happened. 

As they walked he promised himself he’d relax. Eddie wasn’t even sure that Richie realized that Jason had been watching him the whole hike or that he was hitting on him now. Richie had been too preoccupied trying to figure out what flowers he could eat and showing Eddie pieces of rock that looked like hearts.

There was also the fact that, no matter what they told people, they weren’t dating. If Richie was interested in Jason Eddie had no reason to stop him. But it didn’t stop him from walking closer to Richie or bringing his hand up to wipe a smudge from Richie’s face, his hand lingering for a moment. 

Eventually, they went back to the group, winding their way down to the cooled lava. Jason kept telling them interesting tidbits, all of which seemed directed at Richie. More than once, Eddie swore that Jason winked at him. Richie still seemed mostly oblivious, he responded with his characteristic ease, making jokes but not initiating anything. Still, Eddie’s stomach was in knots by the time they got to the base of the crater. 

“If you touch certain spots.” Jason grabbed Richie’s hand and put it to the ground. “You’ll see that it’s still warm.” 

“Oh yea, I can feel it.” Richie replied to Jason then turned to Eddie, gesturing with his other hand. “Eds come here, touch my lava.” 

But Eddie couldn’t. The slight of Jason’s hand over Richie’s was too much. He turned on his heels and stalked off in the other direction. He went back up the hill, turning a direction they hadn’t before and eventually stopping to sit on a bench, letting his head falling into his hands. He knew that he shouldn’t act like this. He had no right but seeing Jason touch Richie made him want to scream. And seeing Richie react to it, even if he didn’t mean anything by it, was even worse. He couldn’t stand seeing someone else touch Richie, or watching someone else make Richie laugh. 

“Fuck.” Eddie muttered to himself, realization finally dawning on him. 

He was jealous. He was jealous because he liked Richie.  

It had been a long time since Eddie had had a crush on someone and the emotions hit him like a freight train. Richie’s eyes and how they brightened when he told a bad jokes. Richie’s hand and how it enveloped Eddie’s. Richie’s mouth and how much he wanted to kiss it. It was all so obvious now, Eddie had only missed before because he refused to admit it.  And now that he had there was no denying it. 

“Eds! There you are!” He looked up and saw Richie, sweaty and breathing heavily. He plopped down on the bench next to Eddie. “I was worried, we’re not supposed to go off alone, remember?” 

“I’m fine.” Eddie mumbled. 

“I see that now! But you left! Jason was telling us all about these weird feral pigs that live on the island and all I could think about was one of them scooping you up and bringing them back to their nest.”

“Pigs don’t have nests.”

“But they could Eds! And then what? You’d have to learn their ways, enjoy their cooking. It’d be awful.” 

Eddie looked at Richie, about to explain how stupid all of that was but then he noticed a cut on Richie’s sweaty face and any annoyance drained away. 

“What happened?” It wasn’t bad but it was bleeding, right along his cheekbone. Without thinkinking, he brought his hand up and touched beneath the cut. Richie hissed as Eddie grazed it. 

“Branch flew back and got me. But I’m fine, makes me look rugged, don’t you think?” Richie asked, puffing out his chest. 

“Makes you look like an idiot who lost a fight to a branch.” Eddie replied, unzipping his fanny pack. He grabbed a neosporin swab and a bandaid.

“Doctor Eddie, on the case.” Richie said, smiling at him as Eddie cleaned the cut and applied the band aid. “Will I live doc? Give it to me straight.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand, clinging to him and shaking it for emphasize. 

“No, you’re definitely going to die, here, on this very bench.” Eddie said, pulling out of Richie’s grip. “Especially if you don’t drink water. Weren’t you listening? Dehydration is really common.” He grabbed his own water bottle and handed it to Richie, since he- unsurprisingly- seemed to have lost his own.

“Jason was saying something about that.” Richie said, taking a long drink from the bottle. 

“Good for Jason.” Eddie couldn’t stop the anger that dripped from his tone. 

Richie looked at him, clearly hearing it, and cocked his head. “You don’t like him?”

Eddie scrambled to think of a lie. “I mean, he knows we’re together- supposedly- and he’s been flirting with you all day. It’s unprofessional.”

For a second Eddie didn’t think that Richie bought it. He blinked once, twice and Edde started to panic, worried that Richie saw through his thin lie. But then he nodded slowly. “You’re right. I didn’t really notice. Too focused on you.” He pinched Eddie’s cheek. “You’re the hottest thing on this lava hike.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “It’s fine, it was just rude.” He hoped that Richie would drop it but then suddenly Richie is pulling him up and dragging him back to the group. When Jason approaches again Richie swings an arm around Eddie and kisses his forehead. “Sorry we left, lava makes my Eds here really horny so we had to blow off some steam, if you know what I mean.” He added an obnoxious wink at the end to make it clear what he meant. 

“Richie!” Eddie hit his shoulder, turning bright red but secretly pleased as he saw Jason’s flirty smile slip away.

“Just be careful, it’s dangerous out here.”

Jason left them alone for the rest of the hike and Eddie enjoyed it immensely more. He and Richie took pictures of the cooled lava and the flowers. Richie convinced Eddie to take one of him climbing the crater and, thankfully, when Richie inevitably fell he landed on his back, not hurting himself too badly. Eddie got a photo of that as well. 

“I never thought I’d get to do this.” Eddie said, taking one last look as they went back to the car.

“Go on a hike?” Richie asked, reaching around to steal Eddie’s water bottle.

Eddie shook his head. “No, I mean, yes. I don’t know. Myra would never let me go on a hike like this. She would have been too worried about me falling or the lava or…” He sighed. “Who knows.” 

Richie gave him a quick glance then squeezed his shoulder. “She’s gone now Eds. You can do whatever you want.” Eddie nodded, realizing that Richie was right, he could. 

“So, what else do you want to do Eds?” Richie asked, leaning in and grinning. 

The answer was immediate in Eddie’s head-  _ kiss you  _ he thought. But out loud he just said, “I don’t know.” 

Richie screwed up his face, clearly displeased with Eddie’s answer. “I’ll think of some things Eds, we can cram years of experiences into the next couple weeks.”

“Great.” Eddie said, crawling into the car and jumping as Richie slapped his butt, telling him to go faster, there were things to do and drinks to drink. 

After lunch, Richie disappeared, saying he was going to find one of Eddie’s experiences. He didn’t come back for several hours and when he returned he was bearing take out containers and a self satisfied grin. 

“Managed to procure this.” Richie said, holding up a small baggy with something green in it. 

Eddie’s mouth dropped and he hissed. “Pot? You want me to do pot?” 

“Aha! So I was right to assume you’ve never done it.” Richie said, his grin growing.

Eddie balked. “I have! Just not since college. And I didn’t like it.” It was a vague memory, him going out with Mike, getting drunk and sharing a joint with people. The whole thing was unsanitary and he hadn’t enjoyed it at all. 

“You didn't have me.” Richie told him. “Or proper snacks.” He added, opening the containers to reveal nachos, fries and a fat slice of chocolate cake. Eddie pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it. Richie noticed and put the bag down. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be fun.”

“Where’d you even get it?” Eddie asked, glancing again at the baggy.

“Bellhops. Find the 18 year olds and you’ll always find weed.” 

Eddie looked from Richie to the bag and thought about this vacation and new experiences. Finally he nodded. “Okay, yes. I want to try it.”

Richie brightened. “Excellent, if you don’t like it we’ll stop.” He pulled out a small piece of paper and, walking to the dresser, poured some of the pot on it and rolling it into a tight joint.

“You’re alarmingly good at that.” Eddie commented. 

Richie shrugged. “Smoked a lot in college. Plus it always impresses the ladies. And sometimes the gentlemen too.” He said, licking the joint closed and winking at Eddie. “Shall we retire to the bed?” He asked, gesturing to it. 

Eddie nodded in agreement and they turned on the TV, picking out an old movie for background noise. Richie fell back, closing his eyes as Eddie leaned against the headboard. “This is the life Eds,” He said after a minute, sighing happily. 

“It’s pretty awesome.” Eddie agreed. 

Suddenly, Richie’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, holding up the joint. “It’s about to get even better. Island weed, I’m sure this is quality stuff.”  He moved so he was leaning against the headboard too. 

As Richie lit the joint Eddie tried not to think about how many new experiences he was having. First time in a sharing a joint with a guy. First time getting high on purpose. First time he let himself admit his feelings for another man. First time trying not to stare at that man’s mouth and hands, especially as Richie brought the joint to his lips, hollowing his cheeks and inhaling deeply. Eddie bit his bottom lip again, for an entirely different reason than before. Richie held it for a beat then exhaled.

“It’s not the best weed but it’ll do. Your turn.” 

Richie handed it to Eddie, watching as Eddie brought it to his lips. He tried to mirror Richie’s actions but the smoke tickled his lungs, resulting in a long coughing fit. Once he could Eddie handed the joint back to Richie. “I don’t think this experience is for me.” He said with a shrug. 

Richie frowned, looking disappointed. He took another hit and then smiled. “I’ve got an idea. Ever heard of shotgunning?” Eddie shook his head. “I’ll take a hit then blow it in your mouth. You just have to inhale from me. It’s supposed to be easier.” 

“That sounds disgusting.” Eddie said, frowning. 

He almost refused but then Richie softly reminded him, “New experiences Eds.”

He licked his lips. “Fine.”

“Excellent.” Richie looked at them then added, “We should move, so we’re closer, it’ll be easier.” Eddie nodded and the pair moved, both sitting crossed legged, their knees touching. They were close enough that Eddie could see the blue that lined Richie’s green eyes. His eyes were bright and fixed on Eddie, with an the intensity almost made Eddie look away. But then Richie brought the joint back to his lips, taking a deep hit, and Eddie couldn’t. His heart was hammering and he swallowed as Richie’s lips wrapped around the joint, inhaling even more smoke than the other times. 

Richie brought his other hand up, cradling Eddie’s jaw and pushing his bottom lip down, silently reminding him that he had to open his mouth. Eddie complied and Richie’s thumb stayed, resting against his lip. 

As he did Richie leaned in, close enough that their lips nearly touched. Then Richie exhaled, blowing the smoke into Eddie’s mouth. He was so entranced that he nearly forgot to inhale, lost in how Richie’s skin felt against his. 

Finally he did, feeling the smoke enter his lungs. He only coughed a little this time and Richie smiled. “Better?” He asked, eyes searching Eddie’s face. 

“Much.” Eddie replied honestly. Neither moved back and Richie smiled a bit. 

“Want to try it again?” Richie asked, bringing the joint back to his lips. Eddie nodded. Richie’s hand moved to the back of his neck, keeping him close. This time both tilted their heads slightly, making Eddie think even more about how easy it would be to kiss Richie. As Richie exhaled this time his hand curled in Eddie’s hair, gripping it. Eddie’s hands fell to Richie’s knees, using him to stay upright. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the smoke and he swore he heard a small gasp from Richie. 

After once more Richie softly asked, “How do you feel Eds?”

Eddie opened his eyes, blinking twice. His head felt pleasantly foggy but he wasn’t sure if it was from the weed or proximity. “Good,” He said, then, furrowing his brows. “Hungry.” 

That broke whatever strange spell there had been. Richie let out a deep laugh, removing his hand and throwing his head back. “Brilliant.” He gestured to the food. “What’s your poison?” 

“The cake.” Eddie pointed, his stomach rumbling in agreement. 

They moved back to the headboard, shoulders brushing as they leaned back and quickly devoured the cake, Eddie feeling more relaxed than he had in years. He even worked up the courage to feed Richie a nacho, brushing his finger over the other man’s lips. It would have been sexy but then Eddie dropped an olive and couldn’t stop giggling about the runaway drupe. 

Eddie was too tired and too high to see how dark Richie’s eyes had gone when Eddie fed him, or to notice how Richie’s eyes followed his hands as he ate, quietly soaking in his movements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Let's celebrate with a new chapter :D Hope everyone had fun yesterday and stayed safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I signed us up for snorkeling.” Richie said, stabbing at the remains of Eddie’s fruit.
> 
> “What?” Eddie asked, his eyes growing wide. “Why?”
> 
> Richie shrugged. “It’ll be fun. Pretty fish, the ocean.”
> 
> “Salt water in the eyes,” Eddie countered. “Putting my mouth on a used mouthpiece.”
> 
> “I’ll give you somewhere else to put your-”

Eddie woke up the next morning curled against Richie. The pair had fallen asleep after watching a terrible black and white movie that Richie insisted on muting and lip syncing all the parts for. Eddie had laughed until his stomach aches and loved watched all the different ways Richie’s lips wrapped around words as he tried different accents. It was a different sort of intoxicating, still a flamboyant and loud Richie but he seemed to be doing this solely because Eddie enjoyed it. He made Eddie guess what each accent was and screeched unhappily whenever Eddie guessed wrong (which was often, Richie may have been excited about accents but he wasn’t very good at them). 

Now, in the morning light, Eddie let himself relax against Richie, liking all the contact they had, Eddie’s chest on Richie’s back, his thighs pressed against Richie’s, his groin into Richie’s ass. This last one, Eddie realized abruptly, was causing an issue. As he laid there Richie arched back in his sleep and Eddie nearly gasped as Richie ground against his prominent erection. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t had this happen before. He’d woken up with erections many times and he knew that it didn’t have to mean sexual feelings or attraction. It could be a random thing. 

At least he could tell himself that until Richie rolled back again and Eddie had to suppress a groan, forcing himself to stop from reaching down and stroking himself or, worse, pushing back again Richie. Maybe the erection didn’t mean anything but he couldn’t deny how he reacted to Richie or how much he wanted Richie to touch him. The unbidden thought of Richie’s hands on him made him stifle another groan. He couldn’t stop the slew of images of Richie touching him, or him touching Richie, that came next, even though he tried. 

Eddie forced himself to get up and throw on clothes. Sitting in bed with Richie was only going to make it worse. 

He went outside and called Mike. The other man picked up almost instantly, his face filling the screen. “Eddie! How’s the vacation? You’re looking tan.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smiling at his old friend, filling him in on what he’d been doing the last few days.

Once he finished Mike asked, in his ‘wise beyond his years’ way, “As much as I love this catch up I have a feeling that it’s not why you called.” 

The man knew him too well. “It’s not. I-” He hesitated. Saying it out loud was a totally different thing than admitting it to himself. “It’s Richie.”

Mike’s expression changed. “Did he do something?” Eddie heard the protectiveness in his voice and quickly shook his head. 

“No! No it’s not that. It’s the opposite. He- I think-” Eddie glanced back to their room then lowered his voice. “I like him Mike. Like I-  _ like  _ him.” It sounded childish but it was true. He didn’t know how else to say it.

Mike grinned, relieved. “Eddie that’s good! Your first gay crush! Ben will be so proud.” 

Eddie flushed, making Mike laugh. “That’s not helping! What do I do?” 

Mike thought for a minute then answered, “Sleep with him.”

“WHAT!” Eddie squeaked, loudly enough that several birds took flight around him. “Mike!”

The other man shrugged. “Look he agreed to go to Hawaii with you, he must at least be interested. And you need to sleep with a guy eventually, better him than some rando from a bar.” 

Eddie couldn’t speak for a minute, he just opened and closed his mouth so Mike continued. “He’s cute Eddie, and I’m sure he’d be good to you. Plus I know he’d agree, we could tell from a five minute conversation with him that he’d be willing.” Mike winked and Eddie felt his flush grow even darker. 

“I just broke up with Myra! And he just left his ex.” Eddie finally spat out.

Mike fixed him with a look. “Listen Eddie, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Ever.  But don’t pretend that whatever choice you make has anything to do with Myra. We both know that was based on convenience and not emotions.”

Eddie opened his to argue but stopped, Mike was right. He was unsure because he was scared- both about being with a guy and about admitting his feelings for Richie. It had nothing to do with Myra. He was sure she already thought they were sleeping together anyway. 

“What if I’m bad at it?” He whispered. “What if Richie is just flirty and doesn’t like me?” He asked, speaking his real fears out loud.

“Eddie, you won’t ever see him again. You have nothing to lose.” 

It wasn’t exactly comforting. The thought of not seeing Richie after this wore heavily on Eddie. It was something he knew but hadn’t let himself think about. It hurt too much. 

“Don’t push yourself into anything you’re uncomfortable with but also don’t hold back if that’s what you want.” As always Mike’s advice was a little too blunt but 100% correct. Eddie forced himself to nod then asked about Mike’s week, listening to the latest happenings at the library, before the pair hung up and he went back to Richie.

The other man was just starting to wake up. He turned and gave Eddie a groggy smile that made Eddie’s head spin. “Wanna get breakfast Eds? I’m starved.”

Eddie nodded and the pair got dressed, heading down to breakfast. Again Richie loaded up with unhealthy food and again Eddie berated him. It was a routine they were falling into and Eddie liked it. Even as he made fun of Richie’s three types of breakfast meat the alarm went off in his head that all this was limited, that there was an expiration date. But he forced himself not to think about it, instead sitting across from Richie and listening to a story about how he’d dressed up as catwoman in college and gotten stuck in a tree. 

Until a phone call interrupted them. Richie glanced down and a troubled expression spread across his face. Eddie saw a picture of Richie with his arms around a woman light up his screen, the name ‘Sweetcakes’ displaying over them. 

Eddie instantly knew who it was. Cynthia, Richie’s ex. 

“I’m gonna take this Eds, be right back.” Eddie nodded mutely as Richie left. He should have expected this. They’d posted the pictures of them hiking and some from them laying in bed together (clothed, despite Richie’s protests). She’d commented on one or two photos and Richie mentioned that she’d DM’ed him but hadn’t told Eddie if he’d replied. A phone call couldn’t have been that far off. 

He watched as Richie walked down to the beach, mindlessly kicking sand as he talked on the phone. Eddie could only guess how it was going. Richie didn’t look too happy but he also wasn’t hanging up. After about twenty minutes Richie came back and Eddie looked up at him. He couldn’t bring himself to ask about the call, even though he desperately wanted to know. 

“She’s confused. And a little pissed.” Richie said, shoveling his cold food into his mouth. Then he smirked. “I always liked it when she was mad. It’s kinda sexy, how angry she gets. She has this vein on her neck that pops out and I love it. She’s so fucking fiery Eds, you’ve never seen anything like it.” Then he paused and winked at Eddie. “Well, maybe you have. You two have similar fire. It’s probably why I was so drawn to you.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Eddie. 

“Erm, thanks.” Eddie’s stomach had dropped hearing Richie talk about his ex with such affection, even if it ended with him talking about Eddie. He was confused what that meant, or how he was supposed to interpret it. He reminded himself, that was the point of this for Richie, to win her back. 

“Did she say anything else?” Eddie asked, unable to stop himself. 

Richie shrugged. “Asked what the fuck I was thinking. I, in turn, asked her why the fuck she cheated on me. She started crying and reminding me about all the good times we had.” Richie continued talking, saying that she brought up their first anniversary and the trip they’d taken.  He seemed pleased, if a little conflicted, that she had called and Eddie let him ramble on about her for the rest of breakfast. He still didn’t understand what Richie saw in her but it was obvious that he wasn’t over her. The way he talked about her made that clear, as much as Eddie hated to admit it. 

“I signed us up for snorkeling.” Richie said, stabbing at the remains of Eddie’s fruit. 

“What?” Eddie asked, his eyes growing wide. “Why?” 

Richie shrugged. “It’ll be fun. Pretty fish, the ocean.”

“Salt water in the eyes,” Eddie countered. “Putting my mouth on a used mouthpiece.” 

“I’ll give you somewhere else to put your-”

“I’m not going.” Eddie interrupted before Richie could finish. 

Richie turned his full attention to Eddie and not his pilfered food, giving him big puppy dog eyes. “But Eds, you said you wanted to try new things.  Plus, I already paid for it. I wanted to thank you, for inviting me here. Would you really deny me that? The simple joy of thanking you?” He was laying it on thick. He took Eddie’s hand, patting it while he spoke. 

Eddie wasn’t giving in that easily. “By dragging me into the ocean and forcing me to swim in the open water?” 

Richie nodded, “Yes. Exactly.” Eddie didn’t respond and he continued. “Please Eds, I want to say thank you. Without you I’d be in the hospital with a broken rib from a kangaroo or something.”

Eddie sighed but finally nodded. “Fine.” Richie whooped and moved to Eddie, pulling him into a tight hug. “But I haven’t been swimming in forever, I want my unhappiness noted.”

“Noted, notarized and framed.” Richie said. He pulled back, keeping Eddie’s hand in his. “Let’s go see some fish, I wonder if we’ll see a Dory.”

“You know that’s not what they’re called right?” He asked, letting Richie lead him away. 

“Pretty sure it is Eds. You’re not the fish expert here.” 

 

A few hours (and many, many jokes about how small his swimsuit was) later Eddie was on a small boat, having just listened to an explanation of how to breath through the snorkel, which mostly consisted of being told not to panic and to try and breath normally. Eddie wasn’t sure how that was possible, given that he was going to be sticking his face underwater with the hope of seeing fish. It wasn’t his idea of relaxing.

Richie was already in the water, along with everyone else. Most people were already snorkeling, looking into the water, completely calm. Eddie was sitting on the edge of the ladder that lead down into the ocean. He had his flippers on, the snorkel mask over his eyes and the hose kept hitting his cheek. He’d been there for at least ten minutes, unable to convince himself to move. 

“Eds, come on, you can’t see any fish from there.” Richie’s hand was outstretched, waiting patiently for Eddie to grab it.

Eddie shook his head. “I can’t Richie. I haven’t been swimming since I was a kid! And this is very deep water. I can’t. I won’t.” Panic was rising in his chest as he peered into the clear water. He could almost see to the bottom and it was very deep. 

“It’s the ocean Eds, you won’t sink.” Richie said, bobbing as if to demonstrate that everything was okay.

“You say that like it’s my only concern.” 

He was about to list off everything that was running through his head but Richie’s eyes connected with his and he said, “I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” He pushed his hand out slightly more, waiting for Eddie to agree. 

Finally he nodded, taking Richie’s hand and falling gracelessly off the ladder. Richie kept firmly ahold of his hand and together they slowly moved away from the boat. 

“Ready to look underwater?” Richie asked once they were near the others.

Eddie’s heart was still hammering from being in the water but he forced himself to nod. Both put the mouthpieces in and Eddie watched as Richie dunked his face under. Forcing himself to breath he went under too. 

His first instinct was panic. There was water all around him and he couldn’t touch anything. There was no way that he could get enough air through that small tube. It was impossible. He knew it with complete certainty. There wasn’t enough air. He was going to suffocate. His heart was beating like a frightened rabbit as he tried to suck in air but the nozzle dipped back and he got a mouth full of ocean water. He came up sputtering, trying to spit all the water out but it felt like he drank half the ocean. He swore he could feel it sloshing in his stomach. Richie popped back up too, looking delighted.

“Eds! This is so cool! Did you see that-” He noticed Eddie hacking and instantly put a hand on his shoulder. “Breath, breath Eds.” 

Eddie shook his head, feeling another panic attack rising in him. “I can’t- I’m-”

“Deep breath.” Richie said, inhaling deeply for Eddie to mimic. “Breath in and hold it for a few seconds.” 

Eddie was sure that he couldn’t do it but forced himself to try. He took in a shaky breath and held it to the count of three. “Now out.” Richie said, attention fully on him. “Now again.”

They did this until Eddie’s heart was beating normally. He offered Richie a grateful smile. “Thank you.” He glanced around, seeing that no one else was having issues. “I’m going back to the ship. You should enjoy the fish instead of babysitting me.”

“Giving up after one try? You’re not who I thought you were Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

“This is exactly who I am Richie.” Eddie said, wishing it was a joke but knowing it wasn’t. Eddie wasn’t the type to try things over and over, he was the type to go along with whatever was easiest, even if it wasn’t what he wanted. He shouldn’t be so willing to admit that but it was the truth. 

“But it’s not who you have to be. You can choose to be something different.” Richie said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Yesterday you smoked pot, today you’re snorkeling, tomorrow skydiving!” 

“I’m not fucking skydiving.” Eddie said but he had to admit that Richie’s speech was convincing. 

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow.” Richie said, grinning. He could probably tell that his speech had worked.  “For now, let’s try snorkeling again. Ok?” He waited for Eddie to nod then put his mouth piece back in and then reached for Eddie’s, easily slotting it into his mouth. “Now dunk your head.” At least, that was what Eddie thought he said, it was hard to tell through the plastic.

Eddie nodded and, slowly, put his head back under. He forced himself to take shallow breaths until he was comfortable. Once he had that down he could finally look around, seeing schools of fish swimming by him, all different colors and sizes. 

Richie was eagerly tapping his shoulder and pointing, showing him a fish that had the same blue coloring as Dory. Eddie chuckled in his mask. 

The pair paddled around, Richie occasionally grabbing Eddie’s arm and pointing when he saw a new type of fish. As Eddie relaxed he started to enjoy it. Being in the water was relaxing and Richie’s excitement was contagious. The pair swam around until time was up. They were the last back in the boat. Richie pulled Eddie out of the water, Eddie landing against his chest as Richie’s arms easily wrapped around him. The gesture was almost too familiar, it made Eddie’s heart ache. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Richie asked, moving some of his wet hair aside. 

“No it was great. Thanks for forcing me into it.”

Richie laughed, leading Eddie to the inside of the boat where they were sheltered from the wind. He wrapped a towel around Eddie and then himself. “I’m telling you Eds, you’ll by skydiving before you know it.”

Eddie shook his head. “No way, that’s too much.” He said, taking a drink of water from the bottle they brought. 

Richie licked his lips. “What about something else then?” 

For some reason, the way Richie looked at him made his heart speed up again, but not with fear. “What were you thinking?” He asked, not missing how Richie’s hand had landed on his bare knee. 

“Pop that first gay kiss cherry.” 

“With you?” He asked, surprised, making Richie chuckle.

“Unless there’s someone else you have your eye on. That captain is awfully cute. I could go ask him-” Richie pretended to stand and Eddie pulled him back down.

“No! No not him.” Richie looked at him again and he swallowed. “I want it to be you.” He said quietly. 

Richie’s grin grew. “Why Eddie Spaghetti that may be the sweetest thing any has ever said to lil’ ol’ me. Why just this morning I said to myself, I said, Dear Thomas- that’s what I call myself-Dear Thomas-” 

Eddie started to pull back. “You know what, never mind I changed my mind. You probably can’t shut up long enough to kiss me.”

Richie’s hand shot to the back of Eddie’s neck, pulling him close again. “I can shut up for important things.” Eddie could feel the heat from Richie hand, how firmly yet gently he held Eddie in place. “You’re sure?” He asked and Eddie nodded quickly, before he could change his mind. 

They both leaned in, eyes open to make sure that the other was moving forward too. Eddie’s stomach was knotted with anticipation. 

Then, when their lips were inches apart, a loud horn interrupted them. Eddie jumped back, startled and Richie’s head whipped around. 

“We’re about to dock, everyone please gather your things!” The captain called and everyone started to move around them. 

“Fuck.” Richie muttered under his breath. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was because of their kiss being interrupted or because the horn had startled him. But, either way, Eddie agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was recently on vacation somewhere warm and had a similar snorkeling experience to Eddie (with *slightly* less panic but lots more inhaling of ocean water).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie lazily opened an eye, smiling at him. “You still owe me a massage you know.”
> 
> Cocking his head Eddie replied, “What?”
> 
> “From the other day by the pool. We bet a massage and you lost.”
> 
> Slowly Eddie remembered and shook his head. He remembered the incident but- “That was a joke.”
> 
> Richie sat up, opening his eyes the rest of the way. “Just because you lost doesn’t make it a joke.”

Eddie didn’t know what he expected after their almost kiss but it wasn’t for Richie to pop back to normal. He grabbed all their things and swung off the boat, singing ‘A pirate’s life for me’ as he did. Eddie followed behind, still trying to recover from whatever had just almost happened. Richie carried on, thanking everyone for the great trip and commenting wow isn’t it amazing here? 

They didn’t talk about it, or try again, much to Eddie’s disappointment. He wanted to bring it up but didn’t know how. Everything so far had been lead by Richie, he made all the first moves and Eddie just followed. He wasn’t sure he was ready to lead, not yet. So instead of asking the questions that were burning in his mind he followed Richie to the pool side, where they found Bev and her girlfriend. The four sat and played cards until dinner. Richie kept casually pulling Eddie close and his stomach did a flip every time, even if the action was only because Richie was trying to peek at his cards. 

After dinner they made their way back to the room, both tired from the day in the sun. The still hadn’t spoken, over dinner they just talked about which Harry Potter book was best (Eddie refused to budge from Order of the Phoenix while Richie insisted it was Goblet of Fire). 

“What about finally trying out this hot tub Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asked, pointing to the large structure that they hadn’t used yet. Both were still in their swimsuits, having just put shirts on for dinner. 

Eddie hesitated, getting into the hot tub seemed like a big move. But, he reasoned, they had been spending a lot of time in the water together, this wasn’t really different. And part of him wanted something to happen, finally. He was sick of the waiting and wanting. He nodded, pouring both of them drinks from the room’s bar before pulling off his shirt. 

They filled the tub, getting in on opposite sides of the tub. Their knees hit and Richie’s feet were instantly in Eddie’s space as he slid down until only his neck and head were out. Eddie didn’t mind, especially as a happy smile spread across Richie’s face. 

“This is the life Eds, I’m telling you. No one will ever take as good of care of me as you are.” Richie said, his eyes sliding shut. It meant that Eddie could watch Richie without him knowing it, if only for a minute. He watched the bottoms of Richie’s curls dip into the water, getting wet for the umteenth time that day. He looked at Richie’s features, his slightly too big nose and mouth and how his glasses seemed to be perpetually sliding off. He admired Richie’s long tapered fingers which were tapping against the outside of the tub as he hummed a mindless tune. He took in all of Richie’s features as separate parts, deciding that they all merged to make one beautiful person. 

Richie lazily opened an eye, smiling at him. “You still owe me a massage you know.” 

Cocking his head Eddie replied, “What?”

“From the other day by the pool. We bet a massage and you lost.” 

Slowly Eddie remembered and shook his head. He remembered the incident but- “That was a joke.” 

Richie sat up, opening his eyes the rest of the way. “Just because you lost doesn’t make it a joke.” 

“No the fact that I was joking makes it a joke.” 

“If you had won I’d give you a massage.” Richie said, leaning towards him. “Come on, I’m sore from swimming.”

“That’s because you need to work out, you have noodle arms.” He retorted, poking Richie’s forearm and making Richie smile.

Sloshing across towards Eddie, Richie moved to sit next to him. “Is it because you’re worried you won’t be able to control yourself once you touch my skin? Is that why you won’t massage me?” Richie asked, giving Eddie a careful smirk. 

Even though he knew Richie was joking he felt himself growing red. “No it’s because there was no bet.”

“Fine.” Richie tossed his head, making water droplets spray. “Then we can just swap them. You give me a massage then I’ll give you one. Even Steven.” Richie turned so his back was next to Eddie before he could argue. “Show me what those hands can do Eds, be rough. I can take it.”

Giving in Eddie put his hands on Richie’s shoulders. He used to give Myra the occasional foot massage but this was the first one he’d given to another man. He couldn’t get over the broadness of Richie’s shoulders or the freckles that danced across them. Attempting to focus he started rubbing the skin, gingerly at first but then harder, especially as Richie kept insisting he’d be fine. Richie wasn’t the one that Eddie was worried about. He was having a hard time focusing on anything besides how Richie’s skin felt under his hands. Richie groaned loudly as Eddie found a knot. 

“Eds you have magic hands, I swear.” Richie told him as Eddie pressed his thumbs along Richie’s neck. He couldn’t get over how different Richie felt than Myra. She was soft and dumpy where Richie was lean and thin. He could feel Richie’s bones and muscles, how they shifted as he moved his hands. He got lost in it. In Richie’s skin and the soft, appreciative noises he made. He never thought he’d want to do this for someone but he couldn’t imagine not wanting to touch Richie’s back and shoulders. He loved it.

Slowly he let his hands go down, into the warm water as he worked the skin there. Richie’s back was lean and it took a lot of self control for Eddie to stop himself from reaching around and hugging Richie from behind, if only to feel the comfort of someone else against him. 

He resisted because, of course, this isn't just someone. It was Richie. Who he had feelings for. 

It was dumb, it had only been a week but already Eddie was used to Richie’s careless touches. He never liked being touched before but now, after being around Richie for a short time, he didn’t want them to stop. And he wanted to deliver them back. He wanted to push hair from Richie’s face or casually grab his hand. It was something he’d never considered before but Richie made him want it, all of it. That felt more dangerous than any kiss. 

“I can take off my swim trunks, if you want to go lower.” Richie said, speaking for the first time in a while. 

It startled Eddie, he had been allowing himself to obsess over Richie’s skin and forgotten that Richie was awake. His fingers were pressed against the top of Richie’s swim trunks, barely nudging the frayed top. He wanted to continue down, to see if the skin somehow changed as he got below the elastic. Logically, he knew it wouldn’t but he wanted to confirm that, to know for himself. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Eddie said, knowing that his voice was too low to be casual. He was sure that Richie knew everything he was thinking at that moment and had to suppress the urge to run to the bathroom and hide.

Richie turned to him, a grin still on his lips. “Joking Spaghetti, I don’t think we’re there yet.” The water sloshed and Eddie realized how warm he was. The heat from the hot tub and the closeness to Richie was getting to him. 

Richie was slotted between Eddie’s legs and as he turned he ended up closer, one of his legs nudging Eddie to open his own more. He compiled and soon Richie was twisted and sitting far closer than he should be. Eddie was effective trapped by the taller man. He was starting to sweat more, especially as Richie looked him up and down.

“Should we get out? You look warm.” Richie offered, eyes following a bead of sweat as it traveled from Eddie’s forehead to his chin. “Maybe finally change out of these swimsuits?”

He nodded. Richie’s curls had lost their bounce from being damp but his eyes were shining, watching Eddie with rapt attention.

“What about my massage?” 

Richie smiled. “Priorities. I like it. Just leave your shirt off once you’ve showered, I’ll massage you on the bed.” 

“Deal.” Eddie waited and Richie didn’t move for another beat, still focused on him. Eddie thought that Richie was going to kiss him. He was ready for it. He tried to read Richie’s expression, to figure out what he was thinking but couldn’t. 

But then Richie moved back, quick enough that some water sloshed over the edge. Eddie crawled out, feeling confused as he grabbed his pajama bottoms and went into the shower. Whenever he thought he was starting to understand Richie he ended up back at square one.

Richie went in when he came out, leaving Eddie to find something for them to watch on TV. He made another drink and waited. 

It wasn’t long before Richie came out, glancing at the show Eddie had picked. “‘Naked and Afraid’? Really?”

Eddie shrugged, watching Richie make himself a rum and coke. “I’ve never seen it. Where do you want me?”

Richie clutched his heart, pretending to stagger back. “Warn a guy before you deliver a line like that. Damn Eds.” He moved to lean against the headboard, his legs spread open. Patting the space in front of him he said, “Come ‘ere Eds, right between my legs where you belong.”

Eddie flushed slightly but obligated, nestling between Richie’s legs. Richie’s hands were immediately on his shoulders and Eddie had to stop himself from groaning. He’d been trying not to imagine what it would be like to have Richie’s hands on him but now he knew. They were slightly rough but totally confident, thumbs pressing into his skin. He was amazed how much of his back they covered, Richie’s thumbs stretched across his shoulder blades.

Richie must have been leaning in because Eddie could feel the occasional puff of air as he breathed. It was enough to make him squirm, not from discomfort but from desire. He liked having Richie’s breath on his neck, warming him. He thought that it was bad when he was massaging Richie but this was worse. Richie’s hands made their way down his back, pressing and kneading out knots. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop whimpers from escaping. There was something so much more sensual about this than he had expected. It wasn’t long before he was hard and wanting Richie to touch him other places. 

The massages ended much like Eddie’s had, with Richie’s hands grazing his pajamas. “Eds?” Richie asked, his hands still pressed to Eddie’s lower back, palms flat against it. 

“Hm?” Eddie turned as much as he could without revealing his problem. He swore that Richie’s eyes were darker than they had been before. 

“Do you still want to try that kiss?” 

He nodded and Richie smiled. Gently, he took Eddie’s chin and pulled him closer, connecting their lips. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as it happened and he tried to soak in everything about the moment. Richie’s lips were slightly rough against his, different than Myra’s who were always sticky with lip gloss. The pressure was light, cautious, but that didn’t stop his heart from hammering at a million miles a minute. Richie’s fingers pressed into his skin as they kissed, as if he was making sure Eddie was real.

They both moved back, eyes opening and Eddie let out a small, ‘wow’ before he could stop himself. 

A grin spread across Richie’s face. “That good huh?”

Eddie blushed deeply. “I mean, I don’t have a lot to compare it to but, yes.” 

Before Eddie could think of anything else to say Richie was diving back in, kissing Eddie again, this time with more passion. Slowly, he leaned over Eddie until he was laying on the bed, Richie over him.

“Is this okay?” Richie asked, damp curls tumbling over his face. Eddie nodded. “Could I try something?” Eddie nodded again, willing to try whatever Richie wanted. Again, their lips connected but this time Eddie felt Richie’s tongue pressing against the seal of his lips. Eddie parted them, letting Richie’s tongue dive into his mouth. 

He wasn’t sure the last time he’d made out with someone. He and Myra rarely kissed like this, even when they were having sex. But nothing he’d done with her compared to this, Richie’s tongue slid against his, tasting him and exploring his mouth. Eddie’s own tongue moved and he let out a small whimper, lost in the sensation. Richie was on top of him, legs on either side of Eddie’s hips, bracing himself so he was hovering over Eddie. But Eddie didn’t want that, he reached out and pulled Richie’s hips down, groaning loudly as he felt Richie’s crotch against his. To his surprised Richie was hard too, their erections bumped together and he whined, arching up for more contact. He never expected it to be this hot, for him to like the feeling of another man moving against him this much but he did. He loved it and he wanted more. 

Eddie’s hands roamed Richie’s back, feeling the bare skin under his fingers tips. It was still warm, like it had been before with the massage, but it was different now. It felt alive, like every nerve ending was on fire. Their bare chests were pressed together and Eddie loved it, loved how Richie’s weight felt on him.

Eddie moved so he was under one of Richie’s legs, pressing into it and enjoying the pressure against his erection. Richie shuddered over him and Eddie could feel how tense he was. Slowly, Richie thrust against him, his hips rolling slightly as Eddie moved. They found a rhythm, both moving their hips as they kissed. He felt like a high school, dry humping in his bedroom. Somehow this was so chaste and yet not at all. 

Then, abruptly, Richie broke the kiss. Pulling himself up on his forearms he looked down at Eddie, who was catching his breath. 

“Fuck Eds, you don’t do anything half assed do you?” He asked, smiling at him. His lips were red and bruised and his glasses eschew. If Eddie wasn’t sure before he certainly was now, he was falling for this man.

“Come back down here and find out.” He teased, feeling surprisingly flirty and confident. 

Richie let out a small groan. “One kiss and you’re gay Casanova. Shit Eds.” He licked his lips. “I think we should stop. I don’t want to go too far. Or have you regret this.” He crawled off Eddie, standing next to him. 

“I won’t!” Eddie said, sitting up. 

But Richie shook his head. “You didn’t even want to kiss me a few days ago. I’m not going to be the asshole who pushes you.” He stretched, which did nothing to quell Eddie’s libido. Richie’s pants slipped down a few inches, his erection still obvious. “Even though I want to.” He admitted, looking at Eddie with dark eyes. “Fuck you’re attractive.” For a second Eddie thought he would come back, kiss him more. 

Then he reached over Eddie and grabbed a pillow. “I’m sleeping in the chair. I can’t be trusted around you tonight.” 

Eddie wanted to protest but Richie was already there, grabbing a throw blanket and swaddling himself. “Goodnight sweet Eds.” He said, taking off his glasses.

Eddie sighed. “Good night.” He tried to sleep but couldn’t. He was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. 

“What’s on your mind Eduardo?” Richie finally asked into the darkness. 

“I-” Eddie wasn’t sure how to explain it. A lot was on his mind. The kiss. Richie. Richie’s ex. What the hell was he doing? This couldn’t end well. He didn’t say any of those things though. Instead he asked, “How’d you learn to kiss like that?” 

Richie’s chuckle rang through the quiet room. “You’re selling yourself short cutey.” Eddie huffed and Richie continued. “I’ve dated, had a few long term relationships before Cynthia. I’m not new to the process.” Eddie didn’t know what he expected but somehow that answer hurt to hear. “Of course, Cynthia never liked making out, said I used too much tongue.” Richie said it with a cluck of his tongue, trying to be dismissive. 

“Why do you like her?” Eddie asked, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. “She sounds awful.”

Richie’s voice went cold. “You’ve never even met her.” He replied. “You don’t know anything about her.”

Eddie faltered but pushed on. “But the way you talk about her- she sounds like she criticized you all the time.”

“Well she didn’t. She tried to push me to be better, Eddie, because she loved me. And I loved her. She’s amazing.” Richie’s voice was full of affection.

“That’s why you want her back, right?” Eddie said, hating himself. It was like he wanted to hear it, to twist the knife. 

Richie didn’t answer for a long time. Long enough that Eddie was worried he had fallen asleep. Then, finally, he answered, “That’s right Eds. That’s why I agreed to all this.” Something about Richie’s tone implied that there was more to that statement but Eddie didn’t want to hear anymore. He didn’t know why he brought it up. 

“Goodnight Richie.” Eddie said, turning away from Richie and trying not to let the miserable feeling envelope him. 

“Goodnight Eds.” Richie replied. His voice was so distant. He may have said something else but Eddie missed it as he finally drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh?? Did you want several paragraphs of Eddie waxing poetically about Richie's skin?? ok good, heard you loud and clear :P  
> I know, I know- FINALLY :D :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I look good.” He said trying not to sound surprised as he handed the mirror back.
> 
> “Fuck yea.” Bev glance over her shoulder. “The uber is here! Let’s go!” She ran over to Kristen, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.
> 
> Eddie walked over to Richie, feeling nervous about what he would think. Richie turned around and stopped in his tracks, giving Eddie a long whistle. “I think you should wear glitter all the time. Breakfast glitter, lunch glitter,” He put his fingers on Eddie’s cheeks, some of the glitter coming off as he did. “After dinner glitter.” His eyes seemed to grow darker as talked and Eddie felt a tug in his stomach.

Eddie woke up chilled the next morning. He hadn’t realized how much he was already used to having Richie’s warmth next to him. As he stretched he heard Richie’s voice, outside their door on the balcony. He must have been talking to a friend because Eddie heard laughter and bad accents. Eddie knew he should go in the bathroom and give Richie privacy but last night had him confused and wanting an explanation.  He couldn’t help himself, he stood and walked closer to the door, which Richie had thankfully left carelessly cracked open. Eddie could hear the conversation perfectly. 

“Well Stan that’s fucking easy for you to say. You haven’t seen him. He’s a snack.” Richie paused as his friend responded.

“No it’s not just sex Stan.” Another pause. “It’s not a rebound either. It’s-” Eddie heard him moving and guessed that Richie was throwing a hand up. “Fuck. I met him on the plane and I thought he was cute but I wasn’t going to touch that. I still wanted Cynthia. And then I wanted to help him with his big gay awakening.” Another pause. “Shut up, I’m great at that stuff. I helped you didn’t I? Don’t laugh! Taking you to that strip club did count!” Richie tsked at his friend before continuing. “But I don’t know. Then we kissed and talked and I might- I might like him.”

Eddie’s heart was hammering against his chest. He couldn’t believe that Richie had actually said that.  It took all his energy not to run out there and scream that he liked Richie too. He was grateful he didn’t as Richie was still talking.

“But I still have feelings for Cynthia too.” A pause and an annoyed grunt. “I know you don’t like her but we were together for years. I’m not just going to be suddenly over her. She was my everything Stan. She keeps threatening to come here and straighten me out.” A longer pause. His friend must have been doling out some advice. Advice Richie didn't like if his exasperated sighs were any indication.

“I hear you Stan but it’s not that simple. I’ve known the guy a week. He just figured out he even likes dick. I’m not sure I’m the guy for him. And Cynthia, I thought she was the one until all this shit.” He sighed again. “I don’t know. I’ve got to go though, he’ll probably wake up soon.”

Eddie scrambled into the bathroom, barely making it in before he heard the door open. He sat in there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and going over what he had just heard. He felt conflicted, excited but anxious. Richie liked him! But he also still liked Cynthia. And why wouldn’t Richie be the guy for him? The conversation had only left him with more questions, none of which he’d find the answers to in this bathroom. He showered then came out, ignoring how his heart thumped when Richie smiled at him.

“Well Eds what do you think for today? More beach time?” He pressed a finger to his forearm. “I might actually be getting a tan. Or just burnt.” He said, frowning as his finger left a white space on his skin.

Eddie shook his head. “I want to try ziplining.” 

That was a lie. He had no desire to be held above the trees by a thin little rope. But he wanted to prove to himself, and Richie, that he wasn’t scared. Of anything. 

Richie seemed surprised but nodded enthusiastically. “Well shit, okay! Let’s soar through the trees like birds- or those little flying monkeys! This will be great.” Richie had already changed and eagerly lead Eddie out of the room, listing all the different animals he could think of that could fly. 

For his part, Eddie wanted to ask Richie about the phone call but couldn’t figure out how without making it obvious that he had eavesdropped. He decided to try bringing up Cynthia sometime during the day and then hopefully Richie would tell him on his own. It wasn’t much of a plan but he didn’t have another. 

They made their way to the reservation desk, making a reservation for after breakfast. Before long they were piled on another bus and Eddie was trying to swallow the butterflies in his stomach as he thought of a way to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss. It took him most of the ride to decide what to say. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” He said as they rode. “It’s none of my business why you want her back. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

Richie nodded, looking at him. Richie paused before replying and Eddie saw several emotions flit across Richie’s face.

“We were together for years, you know? I thought we’d get married. I thought it’d be forever.” 

Eddie forced himself to nod. “That's a big deal.”

“Yea but- she is a lot. She’s firm and knows what she wants. She had an idea of where I should be in my life before we moved in together. She really pushed me to be better Eds.” Richie put his head against the window, looking forlorn. “She did a lot for me.” 

Eddie tried to think of a reply that wouldn’t sound sarcastic or flippant. “It’s working though right? Our plan? She seems jealous.” 

Richie nodded slowly, still staring out the window. “I think so but it’s not that easy now.” He glanced at Eddie. “Things have changed.”

Eddie desperately wanted to ask what had changed but the bus was slowing down and pulling into a parking space. “Anyone here for ziplining?” The driver called. Eddie and Richie stood, along with a few others and Eddie’s window of opportunity snapped shut. He filed off the bus with everyone else and decided to try and let it go. He had other things to worry about now, like how he’d soon be careening from the sky on a glorified piece of rope.

“Which course should we do?” Eddie asked a few minutes later as they stood in front of the selection board. 

Richie tapped his lip, looking at the options. “That one.” He pointed to the one with skull and crossbones and Eddie laughed. 

“Absolutely not.” He looked at the list. “What about this one?” He pointed to an easier one and Richie nodded. Eddie suspected that he had picked the scarier one to make Eddie choose a moderate option. They paid the bored looking attendant and were taken to the top of the ziplining course. At the top Eddie felt his nerves rising. His breath was getting shorter and he felt his chest constricting. He was worried a panic attack would follow. 

“I’m not going to go.” Eddie said. They were last in line, having just listened to the safety spiel. “I’ll meet you at the bottom.”

Richie looked at Eddie. His hair was flipped out under his helmet, making him look younger. Normally Eddie would have laughed but right then he was too focused on his fear. Richie must have read Eddie’s panic, or just assumed, because he grabbed Eddie’s hands and squeezed them. “Eds, you went snorkeling, you left Myra, you can do this.” His voice was firm but caring. 

Eddie shook his head. “No I’m-” 

Richie bent down, stopping his complaint with a sudden kiss. Eddie leaned into it, sure that he was dreaming but the kiss ended much faster than it would have in his dream. He swallowed, looking up at Richie with a probably dazed expression. “What was that for?” 

“To help you be brave.” Richie said, grinning. They were suddenly at the front of the line, the only ones left, and Eddie was being hooked up to the line. Richie was still holding his hands but had to let go for the safety harness. “You okay to do this?” He asked and Eddie knew that if he said no Richie would leave with him, no more said. 

For some reason knowing that gave Eddie the confidence he needed. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I can do this.” 

“Hell yes you can.” Richie said, smiling. 

Eddie tore his gaze from Richie and looked at the line. On the count down he pushed off, trying not to scream as he sailed down the line. He missed the sights of the first section, too absorbed in not dying. But, despite the way his stomach fell, he enjoyed it. He liked it even more once he opened his eyes, getting to see all the nature and animals around him. By the time he got to the bottom he was actually disappointed that it was over. 

Once unharnessed he looked up, snapping several pictures of a whooping Richie who was coming down after him.

“That was awesome!” Richie said as they undid his harness. He pulled off his helmet, grinning.

Eddie felt himself smiling too. “You look like a young Justin Bieber with that hair.” He said, running a hand over the swoop that had formed. 

Richie laughed, leaning into Eddie’s hand. “Is it a good look? Should I bring it back?”

“Absolutely not.” Eddie told him, shaking his head. 

Richie threw an arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him towards their lunch while insisting that he could pull of any hairstyle. 

On the bus ride back Eddie realized how tired he was. After lunch they had gone on a short hike, walking around the area and trying to remember plant names. He yawned, trying to figure out how long the ride was. They were the last picked up and Eddie assumed they be the last dropped off which gave him some time. 

“Lean on in.” Richie said, lifting his arm and indicating that Eddie could nestle against him.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Richie nodde and Eddie scooted in, letting his head fall into Richie’s warm chest. He was quickly asleep and slept until Richie woke him up.

“Rise and shine baby, we’re back at the hotel.” Richie whispered into his ear. 

Stretching and yawning Eddie rose, Richie following behind him. “I got some great pictures of you sleeping. You’re fucking cute when you’re napping.” Richie said, holding up his phone. He had already posted them on insta with the hashtag ‘sleeping beauty’ and ‘cutest nap buddy’. There was one of Richie kissing the top of his head that Eddie was only a little disappointed he slept through. 

“Boys!” Someone called to them as they entered the hotel. Eddie turned to see Bev, waving and grinning at them.

“Why Ms. Marsh I do declare you get prettier every day.” Richie said, casually grabbing Eddie’s hand as they waited. Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s shoulder, still waking up.

“You flatterer.” Bev said with a wink. “Kristen and I are going dancing tonight, do you two want to come?” 

Richie glanced down at Eddie, silently asking him. Eddie nodded and Richie replied. “We’d be duh-lighted.” He said in a bad southern accent. 

Bev gave him a pity chuckle and a thumbs up. “We’ll meet you in the lobby at 10! Wear something slutty!” She said, turning to walk away. 

“Slutty is just a state of mind baby!” Richie called back before looking down at Eddie. “I think we need a nap then some pool lounging before our dance debut, what do you say?”

Eddie nodded, letting Richie lead him back to their room. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon Eddie was debating what to wear to the club. “Wear this!” Richie said, throwing his first day beach outfit at him, the now infamous red shorts and a tank top. 

Eddie shrugged, it was probably his most club appropriate outfit. He turned away from Richie, pulling off his current  shorts and tugging on the other ones. “You know we need to dance together, since we’re going with Bev and Kristen.” He turned, shedding his shirt and pulling on the tank top.

“I’m counting on it darlin’. Who else will be impressed with my sweet moves?” Richie asked, pulling a disco move.  He laughed, nodding and looking at Richie’s outfit. Richie had opted for grunge chic - torn jeans, a band shirt and a flannel. 

“Won’t you be warm?” Eddie asked, dabbing on some cologne and tying up his shoes. 

“I’m planning to be  _ hot _ .” Richie said, leaning in to smell the cologne. His nose hit Eddie’s skin and he had to stop himself from shuddering. 

“I meant in that shirt.” He said, turning to look at Richie and pinch the fabric. Richie looked down, seeming to realize what he was wearing and the temperature outside. He nodded and shed the top layer before grabbing Eddie’s hand and tugging him to the door.

“Let’s go babe, the dance floor waits for no man.” Eddie let himself be pulled along, not bothering to object. He gotten used to Richie’s casual hand grabs and touches. The women were waiting, both wearing sexy dresses and lots of glitter. Eddie was jealous, wishing that he had a better outfit.

“We already called an uber.” Kristen said as she turned to Richie. “Great shirt! I love that band!” The two immediately began discussing the different albums and Eddie smiled, watching how animated Richie was. 

Bev came over, smiling at him. “You want a glow up?” She asked, opening her small bag and pulling out glitter and tinted lip balm. Eddie looked at the tubes, feeling nervous. Knowing he was gay was one thing. This felt like another. But there was no better place to experiment, he’d never see any of these people again, so he nodded. Bev gave a delighted squeal and poured some glitter on her fingers, swiping it onto his cheekbones. Then she added some balm to his lips, telling him to press them together. 

She stepped back to admire her work. “You’re gorgeous darling.” She said, fumbling in her bag for something. “Richie won’t be able to keep his hands off you. Though he barely can anyway. You have a handsy fella.” She pulled out a small mirror and offered it to him. Eddie looked at his reflection, instantly liking what he saw. The glitter brought out his cheekbones and the balm made his lips pop.

“I look good.” He said trying not to sound surprised as he handed the mirror back. 

“Fuck yea.” Bev glance over her shoulder. “The uber is here! Let’s go!” She ran over to Kristen, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. 

Eddie walked over to Richie, feeling nervous about what he would think. Richie turned around and stopped in his tracks, giving Eddie a long whistle. “I think you should wear glitter all the time. Breakfast glitter, lunch glitter,” He put his fingers on Eddie’s cheeks, some of the glitter coming off as he did. “After dinner glitter.” His eyes seemed to grow darker as talked and Eddie felt a tug in his stomach.

“Keep it in your pants Richie! You can grope him at the club!” Bev called from the car, holding the door open. 

Richie shook his head, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him to the car. He slid into the middle seat, squished between Bev and Eddie. 

“I would have taken it.” He said as he shut the door, noticing how Richie’s knees were practically against his chest. 

“I don’t mind none, I’ll just lean against my boy toy.” Richie said, putting his head on Eddie’s shoulder and one gangly arm over his lap. 

“I’m not your boy toy.” Eddie replied but he didn’t push Richie off, leaning his own head on top of Richie’s.

As they pulled up to the club Eddie could tell they had picked a popular one, he could hear the music outside and saw a long line of people waiting. 

“Will we even get in?” Eddie asked as they opened the car doors and poured out. 

“Oh honey, we’ve got this.” Bev said, walking up the bouncer. They obviously knew each other, he laughed at Bev’s jokes and she asked about his wife. 

“We come here every time we stay in Hawaii.” Kristen told them. “And Bev likes to meet new people.” Bev turned and waved them over, all offered their hands to be stamped and went inside. Eddie was overwhelmed by pulsing lights, loud music and moving bodies. The place was packed and they had to weave their way to the bar.

“What’ll it be Eds?” Richie asked as they tried to get the bartender’s attention.

“Gin and tonic.” He replied, happy that Richie was willing to push his way up and order drinks. Before long they were making their way to the middle of the dance floor, pushing through bodies.

“Do you like to dance?” Richie asked, sipping his beer and smirking at Eddie, probably expecting him to say no. What he didn’t know was that Eddie could dance. Mike had convinced him to take a stripper dance class with him, trying out new workouts, and Eddie had loved it. He was surprisingly good at moving his body and, though he rarely went to clubs, he loved to dance when he was home alone.

Instead of replying Eddie started swaying his hips to the music, letting his non drink hand roam over his chest as he moved. Richie’s eyes grew wide as he stared. 

“Fuck Eds, you’ve been hiding those hips.” Richie said, wetting his lips. Eddie felt powerful. It was a new feeling and with Richie’s eyes glued on him Eddie felt like he could take on the world. He loved it.

Still dancing he took a step closer to Richie, putting his free arm around his neck and draping himself off the lanky man. “You’ve got to dance too.” He said, feeling stupidly brave. He’d barely had anything to drink but the darkness of the club and the way Richie looked at him made him bolder than normal. He kept thinking back to last night, how Richie’s lips felt on his and how their bodies fit together. He wanted that feeling back. 

“I can’t compete with that.” 

Eddie took a drink of his drink, not missing how Richie’s eyes followed his lips as they wrapped around the straw. Eddie was still moving to the music, letting his hips brush Richie’s. Richie’s free hand moved to Eddie’s back, stopping just above his ass and pulling him closer. Eddie looked up at him only to see Richie staring down at him, eyes dark again. Richie was still barely dancing but it was enough, they moved against each other, forgetting that anyone else was in the club.

They stayed like this for a few songs, Eddie wishing that Richie would kiss him already and Richie holding him close. As one song ended Eddie was trying to work up the courage to kiss Richie, to tell him that they could do whatever Richie wanted because it was what he wanted, it wouldn’t be Richie pushing him. 

But then Richie took a step back, drawing a deep breath and releasing him. “Another drink?” He asked and Eddie nodded, giving him his empty cup. Richie disappeared into the crowd and Eddie was alone. He wasn’t sure where Bev or Kristen had gone and he didn’t know how to find them. 

Instead of worrying he started to dance on his own, running his hands over his body and dropping low to the ground. It had been a long time since he’d been in a club to dance and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Before long he felt someone pressing against him. Turning, he expected it to be Richie but instead it was a stranger. 

“Love those moves sugar.” The man whispered into his ear. His hands crept to Eddie’s hips. “Can I dance with you?”

Eddie looked at him and, swallowing the anxiety that bubbled in his chest, nodded.  Part of him screamed to run, that this was a bad idea but a larger part of him said to stay, to see what happened. This was exactly what Richie had told him to do, meet new guys, flirt with them and Eddie was willing to try. 

The man grinned and his hands gripped Eddie’s hips, warm through his shorts. They started moving against each other, Eddie putting his hands over the other man’s as they danced. 

“I’m Mark.” The man whispered. 

“Eddie.” 

Mark’s nose hit his neck, running over his warm skin. “Well hi Eddie.” 

Eddie was turning his head to reply when he felt Mark move away. Turning around he saw that Richie was there now, he must have hip checked Mark to get him to move. 

“Got your drink,  _ babe _ .” He said, handing Eddie his drink and casting a glare at Mark. Richie moved closer to him and the other man melted into the crowd as Eddie took the beverage. 

“What was that?” Richie asked, moving behind Eddie but not dancing.

“I’m doing what you told me to do, pop my ass cherry and all that.” Eddie replied, looking back at Richie. “Right?” Richie pursed his lips and muttered something. “What was that?” Eddie asked. 

He felt Richie’s nose against his hair, the words in his ear. It was different than it had been with Mark, only a second ago. This sent shivers down his spine, want building in his stomach and spreading to his chest. 

“Not with him.” Richie said, speaking the words low but with finality. His free hand snaked around Eddie’s waist and Eddie suppressed a gasp as Richie’s fingers pushed under his shirt, barely touching his skin. 

He started to dance again, now more aware of Richie behind him and how close they were. He didn’t allow any gap this time, pressing firmly against Richie’s back. They moved in tandem, not speaking but somehow managing to say a lot. 

Richie’s nose travelled over his skin. Once or twice Eddie thought he felt Richie’s lips but the touches were too light for him to be sure. Eddie reached his free hand up, threading his fingers in Richie’s hair and tugging his head down, intent on keeping him near. 

“You didn’t tell me you could dance.” Richie said after a minute. His voice sounded scratchy and deep. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Eddie told him, daring to crane his head back to look at him again. Richie’s curls were damp with sweat and his glasses were sliding off his nose. Using his drink hand Eddie pushed them back up as slowly as he dared, not breaking eye contact. 

“That I believe.” Richie said, his hand curling tighter on Eddie’s hip. His thumb was rubbing slow circles into his skin and his fingers played at Eddie’s hemline, nearly dipping into the v of his hips. 

In response Eddie pushed his hips back, grinding against Richie’s groin. He could feel his erection, pressing against his ass and he swallowed a groan. He thought he heard Richies breath catch, his head fell to Eddie’s neck, his forehead resting on his bare skin. 

Gathering his courage Eddie said, “We could leave.” He emphasised this by pushing his hips back again. He was nervous but his growing erection was louder than his anxiety. He wanted Richie’s hands over him and he wanted them both wearing less clothes. 

“Eds,” Richie raised his head but he didn’t want to hear anything more. Tilting his head Eddie captured Richie’s lips in a kiss, tasting the beer he’d been drinking. Richie eagerly returned it, his tongue slippin into Eddie’s mouth as his hand slid fully under Eddie’s shirt, resting on his stomach. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hair, pulling him down even more to deepen the kiss. It felt like every part of him was on fire.

They made out like that but the angle wasn’t good and soon Eddie turned around,  practically falling into Richie’s arms. The kiss broken Richie started mouthing at his neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses and nipping at his skin. 

“Richie,  _ please _ .” Eddie was practically begging. He wasn’t even sure for what. He knew they couldn’t have sex out here on the floor but he wanted Richie to keep touching him. 

“Come with me.” Richie said, grabbing his hand again and pulling him off the floor. As soon as he could Richie pushed Eddie against the wall, slotting his leg between Eddie’s hips and rutting against him. Richie’s mouth was back on his neck and Eddie’s hand was running over Richie’s back, pulling him in. 

“I want more.” He said, knowing how desperate he sounded and not caring. Richie’s leg between his only reminded him how unfulfilling this was. He wanted Richie’s hands or mouth on him. A small part of him was screaming that they were in public, that this wasn’t the time or the place but that part was drowned out as Richie nipped at his pulse point, running his tongue over Eddie. 

“There’s not a lot of options here.” Richie said, pulling back just enough for Eddie to see how wrecked he looked. His lips were red and swollen and he couldn’t stop touching the hemline of Eddie’s shorts, his hand running over Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie moaned and moved his hand to palm Richie’s bulge. It was a bold move but it paid off. Richie keened into his hand, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Bathroom?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, barely pausing to think that he didn’t want his first time to be in a bathroom. Together they found the men’s room and stumbled in, putting their drinks down along the way. Eddie tried to ignore the dirty floor and graffitied walls as Richie started to kiss him again. His hands cupped Eddie’s cheeks and he bit Eddie’s lower lip, tugging it down with his teeth as his way of demanding access to his mouth. Eddie allowed it, whining as Richie pushed against him. He hopped on the counter and, trying not to think about germs or diseases, wrapped his legs around Richie to pull him closer still. 

Eddie was so overcome by everything Richie that he didn’t hear the door open until someone was talking to them. “Can’t you two go outside and do that? I gotta piss.” A man was looking at them, looking a little annoyed and Richie sprang back. “I guess I’ll go outside.” The man said, shaking his head and disappearing back out the door. 

The pair looked at each other and Eddie started laughing, running a hand through his hair. Richie joined in and the tension drained between them. 

“God Eds.” Richie said, still staring at him and shaking his head and leaning against the wall. “I can’t be trusted around you. Especially when you’re wearing glitter.” Richie looked down at his hands, which were covered in the stuff. 

“I wanted it too.” He said, hoping that Richie would hear it and understand that he wanted this, him, and that it wasn’t just the club or drinks. 

Richie looked at him and Eddie thought he understood. “Let’s find the girls.” He said, offering his hand to Eddie again. “And some fresh drinks.”

Eddie accepted it, hopping off the counter. “I’d like that.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the plan is for this to have 9 or 10 chaps so we're nearing the end.  
> Also I cant think of zipling without thinking of the south park episode on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you really sign us up for karaoke?” Eddie asked as they waited for their main courses.
> 
> “Of course Eddie my boy, there’s a 500$ prize!”
> 
> “Can you sing?” Eddie asked, accepting his plate of food. As the waiter walked away he tipped it to Richie, letting him steal the first bite.
> 
> “Sure, my shower really plays up the high notes and sometimes my cat will even sing along.”
> 
> Eddie grimaced. “None of that is a good sign.”
> 
> Richie pointed his fork at Eddie. “Eds, Eduardo, Eddie Spaghetti, this is karaoke. No one is good at it. You win through style.”
> 
> Eddie shook his head. “Whatever you say Richie.”

They spent the rest of the night dancing with Bev and her girlfriend, staying out until the club closed. Eddie had more fun than he had had in a long time. He and Richie didn’t kiss again but they did dance together, hands roaming and hips pressed together. Eddie never wanted the night to end. When they got back to the hotel, and to Eddie’s delight, Richie crawled into the bed, pulling Eddie close and cuddling with him. Both were asleep within minutes and Eddie woke up on Richie’s chest, the two pressed together. They had slept in late, missing breakfast, but Eddie didn’t mind. They ordered room service and watched shitty reality TV, nursing their hangovers. 

“I’ll miss this when I go home.” Richie said, stealing a bite of Eddie’s food. “Breakfast in bed with a cutey who always orders the food I secretly wanted.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “You could have just ordered the omelette.” 

“You know this taste better Eds.” Richie said, spearing some of his waffle. “I’ll share too.” He offered, holding the dripping mess up. 

Eddie leaned in, opening his mouth and letting Richie slide the food in. As he chewed the overly sweet bite Richie’s thumb came to the side of his mouth, gently swiping. “Didn’t want to waste the whipped cream.” He said, licking his thumb and winking. Eddie was sure that Richie was trying to kill him. There was no other explanation. 

Forcing himself to stand before he launched himself at Richie he went to the bathroom, trying to calm down. 

When he came out Richie had changed into his swim suit. “Come on Eds, I think today calls for some pool time. Gotta soak up those rays before we go back to the mainland.”

Eddie had been trying to avoid thinking about that. In a few short days they’d be boarding a plane and Eddie would never see Richie again. He knew that was their agreement but it didn’t stop him from wanting things to be different. He’d been toying with the idea of asking Richie out, they lived in the same city, it wasn’t impossible. But his nerves always won and he hadn't been able to get the words out. 

As they walked outside, Richie telling him about how he got stuck in a tree as a kid and how his mom had to call the fire department, Eddie heard someone calling for them. Looking around he saw Bev waving at them, pointing to two chairs that she had saved.

“It’s our last day,” Bev exclaimed as they sat. “I’m glad we got to see you before we left!” 

“When’s your flight?” Eddie asked. 

Kirsten glanced at her watch. “Our taxi will be here in about thirty minutes. We wanted to watch some sun before going back to dreary Seattle.” 

“If you’re ever in the area-” Bev started and Eddie nodded eagerly, handing his phone over and watching as Bev put her number in. 

“You better call me.” Bev tells him, “Maybe we could do a couples trip together!” She looked eagerly at Kirsten, who gave her a small smile and nodded. “It’d be fun!”

Eddie glanced at Richie, feeling bad for lying to them. He liked them both, it felt unfair to not tell them the truth. “Actually, about that-” He started.

But Richie leaned over, clamping a hand over Eddie’s mouth. “We’d love to but my Eds here doesn’t get a lot of vacation time. It may be a while.” 

“Not a problem.” Kirsten said, smiling at her girlfriend. The four chatted until the woman had to leave, all of them hugging and promising to call. 

Once they left he looked at Richie, “Why’d you stop me from telling them? You know we’ll never take that vacation with them.”

Richie glanced away. “Never say never Eds, maybe we can meet up with them in a few months.” 

That didn’t make sense and Eddie wanted to question him, to find out if Richie thought they’d be friends after this, but a waiter interrupted him, asking for drink orders. When he left Richie changed the subject, asking Eddie about where he was going to live when he moved home. Eddie had been thinking about it, knowing that Myra would want to keep their place. He started explaining to Richie what he was thinking but felt his eyes growing heavy.

“You can take a nap.” Richie told him after a third yawn interrupted his story.

Eddie shook his head, “I’m not that tired.” 

“Sure Eds.” 

Eddie must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Richie sitting on his pool chair and rubbing sunscreen on his chest. He started as Eddie moved, looking embarrassed. “Hey, oops, I didn’t mean to wake you, just didn’t want you to burn.” 

Stretching Eddie smiled at him, “Don’t worry. I probably shouldn’t sleep all day anyway.”

“But you look so cute.” Richie smiled at him, his hand still on Eddie’s chest and he hoped that Richie didn’t feel the way his heart sped up.  Richie was close and Eddie flash backed to last night, to Richie’s hands and lips on him. He almost had sex with him in the bathroom. Rather than being embarrassed Eddie wished they hadn’t been interrupted. He was tired of it, of wanting Richie and not getting him, of outside forces stopping them. 

“Richie-” He started, not sure how he intended to finish the sentence. Maybe say that they should go back to the room and not leave for the rest of the trip? Maybe that he wanted to see Richie after this? Maybe that he hated Cynthia, the woman who still seemed to have a hold over him? 

“Oh! Nearly forgot. I signed us up for karaoke tonight. After seeing you dance last night I’m sure you’ll be a hit up there.” He grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Sorry there Eds. Did you want to say something?” Richie cocked his head, though he was obviously still thinking about karaoke. 

“I- no, nothing.” Neither moved and eventually Eddie asked, “Are you going to finish putting sunscreen on me?” 

Richie started, like he had forgotten his hand was still there. “Do you want me to finish?” Eddie nodded, deciding that he always wanted Richie to touch him. 

Eventually the sunscreen was applied and Richie went back to his chair, pulling out his book and reading. Soon the sun was fading and the two went to change for dinner. “Did you really sign us up for karaoke?” Eddie asked as they waited for their main courses. 

“Of course Eddie my boy, there’s a 500$ prize!” 

“Can you sing?” Eddie asked, accepting his plate of food. As the waiter walked away he tipped it to Richie, letting him steal the first bite.

“Sure, my shower really plays up the high notes and sometimes my cat will even sing along.”

Eddie grimaced. “None of that is a good sign.”

Richie pointed his fork at Eddie. “Eds, Eduardo, Eddie Spaghetti, this is karaoke. No one is good at it. You win through style.” 

Eddie shook his head. “Whatever you say Richie.”

“Oh, I like that phrase. Let’s use that more but replace Richie with ‘baby’.” Eddie reached over and hit lightly the other man, laughing at him. Richie just smiled.

After they ate the pair went on a short walk, Richie snapping pictures of them in front of the sunset, the two easily leaning into each other and leaving chaste kisses on the other’s cheek. 

“Well Eds, you’re hands down the best fake boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Richie told him, offering Eddie a hand to get up from the beach where they were watching the waves roll in. 

“Was there a lot of competition?” He asked, intertwining their fingers as they walked to karaoke. 

Richie thought for a minute then shook his head. “No, I guess not.” Both laughed. 

“You’re mine too.” Eddie told him, squeezing Richie’s hand. Richie beamed at him. 

Karaoke was busier than he had expected, more than half the seats were already occupied. For the first time he started to feel nervous, worried about singing in front of all these people. 

Richie must have sensed it, he looked down at Eddie and squeezed his hand. “Do you want a drink?”

Eddie shook his head, the only thing worse than karaoke would be karaoke where he was too too drunk to read the words. They found a table and Richie went to check in. He returned with a song book. “Anything from this extensive list,” He flipped through the thick book. “Can be ours.” 

Eddie moved closer to him and the two started looking at the songs until Eddie found the perfect one. “This one?” He asked, pointing. 

Richie grinned. “Aw Eds, you romantic you.” He nodded. “I’ll go put our names in.” As he left Eddie looked at the other options, wondering if some of them ever made it to the screen. 

Richie was back quickly, sliding next to Eddie and throwing an arm around him. “Alright Eds, we’re third. Get those pipes ready.” 

Rather than respond Eddie turned his attention to the stage, where an employee quickly explained the rules, success was measured by applause and the winner would be announced at the end. Then the first contestant marched on stage. It was a man and he nervously took the mic, clearing his throat several times as the music started. As he realized the song Eddie smiled. 

“What a classic.” Richie told him, leaning closer and crooning the lyrics into Eddie’s ear. “ _ When a man loves a woman, Can't keep his mind on nothin' else.”  _  Eddie knew he should push Richie away, tell him to stop, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Richie to stay right there and keep singing to him. His voice wasn’t awful and he made up for it with his energy, quietly belting out the lyrics and dancing in his seat. Using a straw for a microphone Richie sang him the entire song, running his fingers over Eddie’s cheek and slapping a hand on the table for emphasis. 

“Amazing.” Eddie told him as the song finished. “You know all the words.”

“Told you Eds, it’s a classic.” He grinned, looking back at the stage and clapping loudly. Eddie joined in, cheering for the man even though he’d heard none of the performance. 

The next person up was a woman who looked more than a little intoxicated. She swayed as she took the mic but as the music started Eddie found himself ignoring her and humming along. Richie noticed and leaned in, telling him, “You can sing along Eds, no one cares.” He was about to protest but Richie swept an arm around the room. Eddie quickly saw what he meant, everyone else was singing along too, or talking to the person next to them. He wouldn’t be bothering anyone. 

He smiled and as the chorus began quietly sang along, “ _ The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun _ .” Richie laughed and joined in, the two of them singing to each other before dissolving into laughter. He let himself lean more into Richie than he normally would have, drunk on the proximity. 

As the song ended Eddie started to feel nervous again, knowing that they were next. Richie, however, looked more excited that before. “We’ve got this Eds, we’re cuter than any of them.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes but let Richie drag him up onto the stage, the two of them accepting the mics. The music started and Richie grinned as the words started, Eddie taking a deep breath as he started to sing.

_ “ _ _ Summer loving had me a blast,” _ He started, nerves draining away as Richie took the next line. 

_ “Summer loving happened so fast.”  _

Eddie continued, smiling at Richie, _ “I met a guy crazy for me.” _

_ “Met a boy cute as can be.”  _ Richie sang with a wink, setting Eddie’s heart off. 

Together they sang, “ _ Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights _ .” 

Eddie heard the crowd singing the next line along with them, “ _ Tell me more, tell me more. _ ” As they continued the audience got more into it and so did they, swaying to the music and dancing on the stage. At parts both were laughing too hard to continue but they got through the song, the audience roaring with applause. 

“Take a bow Eddie baby,” Richie said, grabbing his hand. Both bowed, setting off another round of applause. Then, acting impulsively, Eddie grabbed Richie and kissed him, to more applause and some hoots. 

“What was the for?” Richie whispered. 

“Something about summer nights and cute boys made me want to try it.” Eddie replied, enjoying the way Richie’s face lit up. 

They returned to their seats, adrenaline coursing through him. Richie excused himself to go to the bathroom and Eddie decided to take aggressive action. He wanted Richie and he was sure Richie wanted him. If the goal for this week was to be bold than this was his Everest. He put himself back on the list, hoping that he felt as confident up there alone as he did with Richie. 

When a waitress came by he ordered them both a shot and a drink, needing some liquid courage. Richie returned and gestured to the drinks, “What are these for?”

“Our amazing performance.” He said, smiling. “In case we don’t win.”

Richie shook his head, “Eds, it’s in the bag, they adored us.” Richie put an arm back over him, the two of them singing along to the next few songs. Eddie couldn’t help but think that both of them were so much closer than they had to be, eyes flicking to the others lips as they sang. Richie’s hand would fall to his thigh, a little too high to be friendly or Eddie would tilt his head just so, practically daring Richie to close the gap. But he never did. There was an invisible line that Richie refused to cross, no matter how dark his eyes went or how he stared at Eddie. Eddie hoped that his performance would break that line. 

Before he knew it his name was coming up. Richie turned to him, surprised but Eddie just smiled. “I think you’ll like this.” 

Richie grinned, “I’m sure I will.” He said, clapping and shouting encouragement as Eddie went on stage. Several people hooted, clearly happy to see him again. 

The music started and Eddie started to sing along, focusing only on Richie. “ _ Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel, Let me take this off, will you watch me _ ?” He slid his hands over his chest as he sang, watching as Richie leaned in and his mouth dropped open.

_ “If you like, you can touch me, baby. Do you, do you wanna touch me, baby? _ ” Eddie purred, ignoring the catcalls from the audience. If he looked away from Richie he knew his confidence would falter and he didn’t want that to happen, not when Richie was openly staring at him. As the chorus started he dropped down into a squat, slowly coming back up while still singing. 

It wasn’t perfect, he messed up once or twice but Richie didn’t seem to notice, his eyes stayed on Eddie the whole time, lips parted. The attention was intoxicating. 

When the song ended he left before the applause count. There was only one opinion he cared about anyway.  He walked over to Richie, suddenly nervous that the whole thing was too much, too over the top. 

As he neared their table Richie stood, blatantly staring at Eddie. “What was that?” He whispered, his hands were gripping his glass like he didn’t know what else to do with them.

Taking a deep breath Eddie said, “You don’t treat me like I’m delicate. You don’t try to stop me or tell me to slow down. This week, I’ve done things I never thought I would and it’s because of you.” Richie didn’t speak but he nodded, encouraging Eddie to continue. He grabbed Richie’s shirt, pulling him down so he could whisper the last part. “So there’s something else I want to try, something I didn’t think I was ready for.”

Richie’s next words were low and quiet, like he didn’t want to assume anything. ”What’s that Eds?” 

“This.” Eddie leaned in, kissing Richie hard and pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth, hoping that that was enough of a message. 

It was, Richie hands flew to Eddie’s waist, pulling him in tightly so their hips ground together. Eddie could feel Richie’s erection under his skinny jeans and it filled him with desire. He whined into Richie’s mouth, wanting more. His hands were in Richie’s hair, gripping it and keeping him close. The kiss was all hunger and teeth, all of the earlier hesitation had disappeared. He felt Richie’s hands snake around to his ass, grabbing it and kneading. 

“Our room? Please?” Eddie said, realizing that they were still in public and not sure how much longer they could go before ripping off each other’s clothes. “Before we give everyone else another performance?” 

Richie nodded, kissing Eddie once more before grabbing his hand and pulling him to their room. Eddie opened the door, worrying slightly that the walk would have defused the mood but instead as soon as the door was opened Richie moved in, tugging Eddie’s head up and kissing him fiercely. Eddie parted his lips and leaned into the kiss, a fire burning in his belly. 

The two closed the door and fell to the bed, Richie on top of Eddie.. Eddie arched into him, feeling their erections grinding together. He moaned into Richie’s mouth, his hands travelling down Richie’s back until he got to the hemline of his shirt, trying to pull it off. Richie sat up, pulling it off and tossing it aside and Eddie’s eyes roamed his chest. Richie had been shirtless a lot but this was different, this time he was allowed to look. And touch. His hands roamed over Richie’s chest and Richie’s eyes fluttered shut, letting his fingers skate over the warm skin. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Eddie whispered.

Richie’s eyes opened and he smiled. “You charmer, you’ve already got me in bed.” He leaned in, kissing him again. Eddie’s hands pressed to Richie’s back, trying to memorize how he felt. 

Breaking the kiss Richie asked, “You too Eds?” His hand went to Eddie's stomach and he nodded, letting Richie’s hands slid up his chest, pulling his shirt up with them. Richie’s palms moved over him, leaving Eddie feeling like he was on fire. Once both were shirtless Eddie rolled on top of him, lowering himself so their bare chests could touch. He kissed across Richie’s jawline and down his neck.

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie’s eyes were closed and his hands rubbed Eddie’s back. “What do you want?” 

Feeling bold, Eddie continued to kiss down Richie’s chest. When he reached his pants he looked up at him. “I don’t think I’m ready for sex but,” He palmed Richie’s erection. “I want to blow you. I’ve never done it before but if it’s okay-”

Richie nodded eagerly. “That would be, yea, good. Okay.” 

Eddie smiled before undoing Richie’s belt and pants, sliding them off while his hands ran over Richie’s thighs. He could see the outline of his erection in his boxers. Before, when Eddie thought about doing this, he thought he’d hate it but now his mouth was watering. He wanted to taste Richie. 

He hooked his thumbs under Richie’s boxers, glancing up at Richie’s face as he pulled them down. Richie was watching him eagerly, his eyes dark and lips swollen. “Fuck Eds you look so good there.” He swallowed. “Are you sure about this because you don’t-”

In response Eddie lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the head of Richie’s erection. The other man groaned and, buoyed by the response, Eddie’s took Richie’s head in his mouth, sucking gently. 

“Shit, fuck,” Richie groaned, his hands grabbing the bedspread. “You’re sure you’ve never done this?”

Eddie looked up at him, smiling, “Pretty sure. But I have watched videos. You have to tell me if I do something wrong.” He said before licking up the underside of Richie’s erection, listening to him moan. He did it once more, enjoying the sound, before wrapping his lips around Richie again. He went down, pausing and trying not to gag.

“Use your hand,” Richie grunted, “Around the base.” Eddie wrapped his fingers around Richie’s erection and the other man nodded. “Also balls deserve attention, if you want.”

He smiled, his other hand going to Richie’s balls and gently squeezing them. Richie groaned again, nodding. “Yes, that’s good, really good.” 

Eddie preened under the praise and started to bob his head. He didn’t love the salty taste but he loved the sounds Richie made, especially as he sped up, going down more, trying to take all of Richie in. 

“Eds, I’m gonna cum, real soon. So you need to-” Eddie decided quickly, going down once more as Richie groaned, his hips snapping up as he came. 

Eddie waited until he was done then stood, going to the bathroom and spitting out the cum. He rinsed out his mouth and returned, enjoying the sight of a naked Richie spread out on their bed. “How was it?” he asked, standing at the edge of mattress. 

Richie sat up, pulling him down and kissing him fiercely, his tongue exploring Eddie’s mouth. “You fucking taste like me.” Richie said, “I love it.” 

Eddie propped himself up on his elbows, “So it was okay?”

“It was great.” In a smooth motion Richie flipped them so he was on top of Eddie. “I’d like to return the favor, if there are no objections.” He palmed Eddie’s erection, making his eyes flutter. 

Swallowing, Eddie nodded. He wanted Richie’s mouth on him more than he could say. Richie kissed him again before moving down, kissing Eddie’s neck then chest. He paused at Eddie’s nipple, taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Eddie arched into the touch, his hands flying to Richie’s hair and accidentally pulling on it. Richie’s moan reverberated on his skin and Eddie smiled. 

“Of course you’re into that.” He said. 

Richie detached his lips and smiled at him. “What can I say? I’m multifaceted.” He winked before going to Eddie’s other nipple. Richie’s hands roamed over Eddie’s hips, running a finger along the V that disappeared into his shorts. 

After Eddie’s nipple was hard Richie pulled off, moving down and kissing Eddie’s stomach and belly button. He squirmed, trying not to laugh but he was ticklish. Richie noticed and looked up at him mischievously before blowing a raspberry on Eddie’s stomach. He laughed, pushing at Richie’s head. “I don’t think that’s part of the process.” 

“Oh it really is. Making your cute partner laugh is always part of it.” Richie said with a smirk. Eddie’s heart swelled, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

“You’re too much.” 

“Give me five more minutes and you won’t be saying that.” Richie replied, moving back down and kissing under Eddie’s belly button. He looped his fingers under Eddie’s shorts and underwear, pulling both off in a fluid motion. “Oh Eds, this is a masterpiece.” Richie told him, his fingers curling around Eddie’s erection. “It should be in a museum.”

“Shut up.” Eddie told him, feeling himself go red. 

“I intend to, my mouth will be filled with something else shortly.” Richie said before diving down, taking one of Eddie’s balls in his mouth and sucking on it as his hand moved over Eddie’s erection. He cried out, hands flying to Richie’s hair so he could hold onto something. 

Richie’s mouth moved to his other ball while his other hand swept Eddie’s perineum, making him see stars. “Shit, Richie,” Eddie whined. He could practically feel Richie’s grin. His lips pulled off Eddie with a small pop and, slowly, pressing kisses along Eddie’s thigh, he made his way up to Eddie’s cock, taking it in his mouth and going down agonizingly slowly. Eddie was focusing on not cumming, overwhelmed by how Richie’s mouth felt. He knew exactly what to do to drive Eddie crazy and he seemed to relish it. Then Richie started to bob his head, occasionally swirling his tongue over Eddie’s head, while his hands caressed his legs and thighs. Eddie felt more loved and taken care of than he ever had. 

Soon he felt a familiar a tug in his stomach. He tugged Richie’s hair to get his attention. “I’m close,” He warned as Richie’s eyes flicked up to him. 

That seemed to only egg Richie on, his mouth started moving faster and then Eddie was cumming, spilling into Richie’s mouth as he arched up off the bed. He watched as Richie swallowed then drew back, grinning at Eddie with no small amount of satisfaction. “Good first gay experience?” He asked.

Eddie grabbed him, pulling Richie back on top of him and kissing him. Richie returned the kiss, softly cupping his cheek. “It was great.” He replied. He wanted to add more but the next thing out of his mouth was a yawn. 

Richie smiled again. “Tuckered you out huh?” He raised an arm, indicating that Eddie should move in. “You can go to sleep Eds. We can talk in the morning.” 

Eddie did just that, tucked safely next to Richie.

The next morning he woke up to a sharp rap on the room. He glanced at Richie, who was still fast asleep. Thinking it may be room service he threw on his shorts and Richie’s shirt before walking to the door. 

“We don’t need-” He started as he opened it but behind the door wasn’t a maid. It was Richie’s ex, Cynthia. He stopped, debating what to do but she swept in the room, barely looking at him.

“Richie!” She said sharply. “Get up. And get some clothes on.” He was still naked too, his bare ass up for both of them to see. Richie opened his eyes and looked around, realizing who was in the room.

“Cyn?” He asked, sitting up and looking confused. “What are you doing here? How are you here?”

“Get dressed and I’ll tell you.” She said, looking at Richie and then around their room. She seemed unimpressed. 

Eddie was torn between wanting to be anywhere else and refusing to miss this. He decided to stay put, trying to make himself smaller, as he looked at her. She was, objectively, gorgeous. With thick curly hair and perfect make up he could already tell that when she spoke everyone would listen. Confidence and strength radiated off of her. Eddie could see why Richie had fallen for her. 

Richie sprang up, quickly grabbing his pants from last night and pulling them on. “Why are you here?” He asked again, buttoning them. 

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, a hand reaching out and stroking his arm. “I missed you honey buns. I thought I could live without you but I was wrong. I missed you so much this week, I need my little loudmouth.” Her hand trailed up, cupping his cheek. “Do you miss me?” 

“Um,” Richie eyes flickered over to Eddie and stayed on him long enough that she glanced over. 

“Could you give us a few minutes Edgar?” She asked, smiling at him. 

“It’s Eddie.” He replied, a little harshly. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stride over to Richie and rip her hand off him. But it was Richie who spoke next.

“Give us a few minutes Eds?” He asked softly, like he knew that Eddie would want to refuse. “Please?”

He nodded reluctantly. “I’ll get us some coffee.” He said, slipping out the door and down the hall. Cups in hand, he couldn’t decide how long to wait. The last thing he wanted was to return before they were done talking but he also felt like an idiot roaming the halls with two cups of coffee. His mind ran with all the things they could be saying- would Richie go back with her? Eddie really didn’t know. That had been the point of all of this at the beginning but he’d be lying if he said that things hadn’t changed, at least for him. He was pretty sure the same was true for Richie, especially after last night. He didn’t think that Richie was lying. 

Finally, he couldn’t wait any longer. He went back to the room, knocking on the door. Richie opened it, now fully dressed. His stomach dropped as he realized that Richie was packing.

“Give us a few minutes?” Richie asked Cynthia, who nodded, kissing Richie’s cheek as she strode past.

“I’ll call us a cab.” She said, breezing past Eddie without acknowledging him.

Once the door was shut Richie turned to him, looking embarrassed. “The plan worked Eds, she wants me back.” He sucked on his bottom lip, fiddling with the shirt he was holding. “She flew all the way back for me. Took a red eye and everything. I mean, I have to give it another shot, we’ve been together so long, you know? I can’t just throw all that away. I can’t Eds, she’s done so much for me. I still -”

Eddie shook his head, not wanting to hear the rest. “You don’t have to explain Richie. This was the deal. We’d pretend to be together so you could get her back. It worked.” He tried to keep his voice even. He couldn’t let himself break, not in front of Richie. 

“Eds-” Richie started, reaching for him. 

But he stepped back, shaking his head. “Don’t call me that. You know I hate it.” He tried to say it with a smile but couldn’t quite manage it.

Richie nodded, moving back and throwing the last of his things in his bag. “It was a good week.”

Eddie didn’t bother trying to speak again, he just nodded as Richie left, giving Eddie a small wave before closing the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dont hate me. Or Richie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, Eddie moved on. He took up new hobbies and gave up some old ones. He started running again. He leaned to be his own person and he was happy.

As soon as the door closed Eddie let himself break down, sinking to the ground and crying. He knew that this was the deal that he had signed up for but, foolishly, he had let himself believe that Richie had fallen for him too. But that hadn’t been the case, it had been Richie trying to be nice, trying to help him. Richie had gotten Cynthia back, just like he wanted. And Eddie was free, just like he wanted.

It wasn’t what he wanted. Not even close. 

As he cried his breaths started coming quicker and anxiety started in his chest and then spread out, its tendrils reaching for the rest of him. He tried to force himself to slow his breathing, to taking force air into his lungs with gasping breaths, but it didn’t help. He felt the familiar tingles of an anxiety attack and knew instinctively that it would be a big one. His heart was already beating rapidly, trying to escape from the confines of his chest. He needed to calm down. 

“Five things you can see.” He mumbled to himself, forcing his eyes open. “TV, bed, dresser, window…” He trailed off as the fifth thing was one of Richie’s shirts, half hidden under their chair, the bright hawaiian pattern obvious as he sat on the floor. “No.” He muttered. That wouldn’t help. 

Squeezing his eyes shut he moved on. He paused as a wave of nausea shot through him, waiting until it passed to try again. “Four things I can touch.” He let his hands roam. “Carpet, bed frame,” His fingers rested on something and he opened his eyes. It was Richie’s shoe, carelessly forgotten in his haste.. He dropped it like it was poisonous.

“Three things I can hear.” He forced himself to listen, hearing people talking far away and the hum of their AC but he found himself focusing on what he didn't hear, Richie’s voice, talking him through this. The anxiety snaked around his heart, squeezing it painfully. 

“Two things I can smell.” He was determined to finish this, to make himself focus on something else. He inhaled deeply. “Fuck.” A fresh wave of tears fell as he smelled Richie’s shampoo and his cologne. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He didn’t let himself get to the taste, knowing it would remind him of last night. Instead he scrambled for his phone, punching in Ben’s number and curling into a tight ball as he waited. 

\------------

Eddie forced himself to smile at the sign that his friends were holding up. It read  _ Welcome Home Eddie! _ In bright pink letters. He went to Ben and Mike, hugging them each and letting them take his bags.

“We missed you.” Mike told him and Ben nodded.

“I missed you guys. It’s been- a lot happened, huh?” Eddie didn’t want to talk about it; there wasn’t much to say that they didn’t know. After he called Ben yesterday the two had talked for an hour, Ben helping him through his panic attack and then asking what happened. Eddie told him everything and he assumed that Ben then told Mike. The three had worked together to get Eddie home as soon as possible; he’d only had to stay one more lonely day.

That day, and the plane ride home, had been awful. Eddie was trying not to think about Richie but it was impossible; he saw the other man everywhere he looked. At Ben’s suggestion he’d booked a day at the spa, hoping that someplace different would help. It had, until he’d gone back to the restaurant they’d eaten at the first night and then back to their room, which still smelled like Richie. He’d forced himself to throw out anything Richie had left, he couldn’t bear to look at it. And it seemed unlikely that Richie would want it.  

He’d checked out early that morning, assuring the front desk attendant that nothing was wrong with his stay, he just needed to get home. 

At the airport he’d made the mistake of checking Richie’s insta feed, seeing that he had already posted a picture of himself and Cynthia captioned with  **_backtogether!_ **  and  **_inlove!_ ** His stomach had churned just from looking at it. He looked like he had already forgotten Eddie. He looked happy.

“You’re going to stay with us.” Mike told him as they walked. “We got all your things out of your apartment while you were gone.”

Ben nodded. “ We made up the guest room, you can stay as long as you need.” 

Eddie looked at his two friends, feeling grateful beyond words that he had them. “You don’t have to do that. I can stay at a hotel.”

Mike shook his head. “No way, we can’t let you do that. Besides, Mr. Chips loves you.” 

“And not just because you feed him table scraps.” Ben added, nudging his shoulder jokingly. 

Eddie smiled, looking at them both. “Thank you. I’ll start apartment hunting this week, I promise.” He still had a few days off work, he might as well use them for something. 

“There’s no rush, maybe we can finally take that zumba class.” Mike said, putting an arm around Eddie. 

The next month passed in a blur. He found a new apartment and moved in, Ben and Mike helping him paint and move his meager possessions. Myra had insisted on keeping all the furniture and Eddie couldn’t bring himself to argue with her She deserved that much after what he did. He met with her, twice, once to try and explain why he ran (it went poorly) and again to sever all their finances (that went worse). He called his mom, trying to explain to her why he’d left. She didn’t listen, insisting that Myra was the best he could do. He hung up on her, claiming later they had a bad connection. He was trying to cut the negative things from his life and losing his mom and Myra lifted a huge weight from his small shoulders. 

More importantly, he started going on dates. He even dated someone for a few weeks until he realized he wasn’t ready. But he made himself get out there, experience new things. He went skydiving with Mike and took a cooking class with Ben. He found himself thinking of Richie whenever he did, knowing that he’d be proud. He wasn’t doing it for Richie, he was doing it for himself, Richie may have been the catalyst but he was the explosion. 

Otherwise he tried not to think about Richie. He unfollowed him on insta; it hurt too much to see him at art gallery openings and on dated with Cynthia. Richie had never been his to lose but it still hurt too much to see.

In short, Eddie moved on. He took up new hobbies and gave up some old ones. He started running again. He leaned to be his own person and he was happy. 

One day he was coming home from work with a bag of groceries in hand, thinking about a new recipe that he wanted to try, when he was met with a surprise. Someone was sleeping outside his door, a take out bag propped up next to him. Except that it wasn’t just any someone, it was Richie. 

Richie who he hadn’t spoken to since that day. Richie who he’d typed out several messages to on instagram but never pressed send. Richie who hadn’t tried to contact him in any way. 

And now he was here, sleeping outside his door. 

Eddie was confused to say the least. He had let Richie go, he’d seemed happy with Cynthia and Eddie wasn’t going to stop it. 

But now, seeing him again, he let himself admit that he had missed the other man. He hadn’t let himself think of Richie, telling himself that it was only a week; that it wasn’t love, it was convenience. But damn, now he was sleeping outside Eddie’s door and Eddie couldn’t pretend that his heart wasn’t pounding. He wanted to reach out for him, to touch those unruly curls. 

Eddie debated what to do. Part of him didn’t want to talk to Richie again; what good could come of it? He didn’t want to hear about how happy Richie was with Cynthia or anything else. He wasn’t sure he could take it. 

But he knew he couldn’t leave him there. There was a part of Eddie that, stupidly, needed to hear Richie’s voice again, hear him call Eddie a stupid nickname or make a bad innuendo. 

“Richie,” He said quietly. Nothing. He tried again, shaking him gently. “Richie.”

That worked. The other man’s eyes sprang open and he looked up at Eddie, wiping some drool from the side of his mouth. “Eds, hey, fancy seeing you here.” 

Eddie watched as he stretched. “How do you know where I live?”

Richie stood, grabbing his bag and looking at Eddie. If he didn’t know any better he’d think that Richie was nervous. Which seemed ridiculous. He had nothing to be nervous about. 

“Your friends offered me some assistance.” 

Eddie didn’t move, narrowing his eyes. “Mike and Ben?” Richie nodded. He stood, waiting for the rest of the explanation. 

“You wanna invite me in and I’ll explain?” Richie asked, pointing to the door. 

He nodded, looking for his keys. As he unlocked the door suddenly he felt anxiety creeping in. Richie was here, about to be in his apartment and, as usual, Richie was standing a little too close, Eddie knew if he backed up he’d run into Richie’s chest. He hated how much it affected him.

“This is my place.” He said, finally opening the door and gesturing them both inside. He tried not to play with his shirt as Richie looked around. “It’s not much,” He admitted, putting his groceries down. “Myra took most of the stuff, it was all her style anyway.” It was sparsely decorated, Eddie had bought some art but hadn't had time to get it framed so the walls were bare but it was his and he was proud of that. 

“I like it.” Richie told him, his gaze settling on Eddie. “It feels like you.” 

“Well, thanks.” Eddie went into the kitchen, putting his groceries away.Richie followed him, leaning against the doorframe. “So, my friends?” Eddie prompted, opening his fridge. 

“I messaged them on insta.” Richie seemed reluctant to explain. “Asking where you lived.” He chuckled. “They didn’t want to tell me. Made me meet them for coffee before they’d tell me.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That sounds like them.”

“They’re good friends. Attractive too, I don’t know how you didn’t figure out you were gay just from them.” 

“They’ve asked the same thing.” Eddie shut the door, turning back to Richie. He looked good, wearing a stupidly loud button up over some band shirt. Why did it look so good? It wasn’t fair. “So that explains the how but not the why. Why are you here? It’s not that I’m not happy to see you. I’m just, confused. You left with Cynthia, the plan worked. Unless you need to make her jealous again? Which I don’t think I can help with.” He tried to make a joke but it came out pained. 

Richie shook his head, “No no, it’s nothing like that. Cynthia is, uh, she’s out of the picture.” Eddie raised his eyebrows and Richie shrugged. “Yea, it didn’t work. At all.”

“We need wine and I want this story.” Eddie told him, pulling out two glasses and grabbing a bottle. 

“I brought food too. Your favorite, chicken alfredo.” Richie held up the bag. “I promise not to steal any from you.”

Eddie chuckled and pointed to where the plates were, letting Richie plate the food as he poured the wine. 

They took the food to Eddie’s small table, Eddie feeling both at ease and more nervous. This felt natural, having Richie here, sitting across from him. He still didn’t understand why the man was here but he liked this, he liked having him back. 

“Thanks for dinner.” Eddie said, stabbing some noodles onto his fork. 

“Wanted to make sure you’d let me in.” Richie replied, taking a big gulp of his wine. For a few minutes, they ate silently. Eddie could sense that Richie wanted to say something and he was fine with waiting. 

Finally Richie spoke, talking to his pasta. “Cynthia and I came back here, to our old apartment. For a few days, it was good.” He twirled some food on his fork. “I remembered why we worked for so long. She was happy to have me back, I was happy with her. But then we got in a fight. It was over something stupid, and she got mad, telling me she gave up everything for me. And I told her that I never asked her to.” He sighed. “We had the fight that we should have had months ago. She told me that I was a lazy slob and I told her that she never gave me a chance. It got ugly.” He paused again and Eddie watched him, letting Richie take the time he needed. “So we broke up again, for good.” 

“Richie I’m sorry,” Eddie put his hand on Richie’s, trying to comfort him. “I know how much you loved her.”

“That’s the thing. I thought I did. I thought I wanted to be with her. But Eds, I was wrong.” Richie looked at him and there was a rawness in Richie’s expression, something passionate and vulnerable. “I didn’t want to be with her, not anymore. I should have seen that when she came to Hawaii but I didn’t. I was an idiot and it took being with her again to see who I really wanted.” He turned his hand, lightly grabbing Eddie’s wrist and running his thumb over it. “It was you, fuck Eds, I want to be with you. I’ve never been so happy with someone as I was with you.”

Richie was watching his reaction intently as he continued. “I know that we were only together for a week and that there’s so much we don’t know about the other but I want to know. I want to learn. You might hate me,  I wouldn’t blame you. Or maybe the week meant more to me than you. I’d get that.” He took a deep breath. “But I had to tell you, I had to see you again. I just wanted to take you to dinner or something.” Richie drew his hand back, seeming to realize that he was still touching Eddie. “You don’t owe me even that much but I had to try. That’s all.” 

Eddie didn’t move, Richie’s confession was too much for him and he wasn’t sure he believed it. It felt like a dream.

Richie seemed to take it as rejection. “You’re right. This is too much. I thought it might be. I’ll go, I know. I won’t bug you again.” Richie stood and Eddie realized that he was going to leave. He sprang up and launched himself at Richie, pulling his face down and kissing him hard. Richie eagerly returned the kiss, his hands wrapping around Eddie’s waist. 

They pulled apart, Richie resting his forehead on Eddie’s. “What does that mean?” Richie asked, his eyes scanning Eddie’s. “Be clear here Eds, I’m thick.”

Eddie giggled, kissing him again. “It means that I want that dinner and then another one. And another. It means I want you, you idiot.” 

“You’re sure?” Richie sounded incredulous. 

“I’m sure.” Eddie nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything. That week meant a lot to me too Richie." 

“Even though I left?” 

“You came back.” Eddie told him. He pushed himself up, kissing Richie again, thinking about how this was a real kiss. It wasn’t for a photograph or to prove something to someone else. It was for them. A kiss that was full of promises and potential. 

\------

“Richie!” Eddie cried out as Richie’s tongue moved over his slit, lapping up the last of his cum. He sunk back into the bed, feeling boneless from his latest release. Richie pulled off with a wet pop and climbed back up, nestling next to Eddie.

“I love you.” He told Eddie, moving to kiss Eddie’s chest. “So damn much.” 

“I love you too.” Eddie replied, carding through Richie’s hair. “Mr. Kaspbrak.” 

Richie grinned, glancing at his left hand. “I’ll never get sick of hearing that. Hearing the desk agent say it gave me chills.” 

Eddie pulled Richie up for another kiss, pouring his love and devotion for his new husband into it. “Yea and then you ruined it by making that joke.”

Richie swept his arm around the room. “Was I wrong? We needed a room service menu. We haven’t left since we got here on Wednesday.” 

“It’s only Friday!” Eddie protested, noticing for the first time how the room smelled like sex. He didn’t care though, running a hand through Richie’s hair and admiring how his own ring looked on his hand. 

“Babe,” Richie kissed his stomach. “It’s Saturday.” 

Eddie grimaced. “Oh, whoops.” He glanced at their luggage, unpacked except for the lingerie and toys that they had brought. “We should probably go see the islands at some point.”

Richie nodded, kissing up Eddie’s chest. “Maybe we can petition to get them renamed. There’s nothing virginal about this place.” He said, his lips meeting Eddie’s again in a heated kiss. Eddie melted into it. He didn’t really care if they left the room, all he cared about was spending the next two weeks with his husband, on their well deserved honeymoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thanks everyone for reading and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I wasn't sure I was going to post this but then I put a preview up on tumblr and it blew it so thanks all, for motivating me to write all the weird shit that comes to mind.  
> This is sorta based off an episode of 'Young and Hungry' if anyone watches that.
> 
> Come tell me whatcha think on tumblr- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
